Life of an elf
by AmazingWriter123
Summary: When Elrond has a second child her birth is associated with an old prophetic rhyme. To try undo it, she is sent to be raised in the kingdom of King Thranduil. When one day she returns to Imladris, things begin to unfold... Rated T to be safe. LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Life of elf**_

A/N: This is my first fanfic, honest reviews are appreciated…

**PROLOUGE**

'Elrond, she is a girl! You cannot send her away at this age. Not for an old prophecy at any rate…' said Glorfindel angrily.

'Glorfindel, she is the child of the prophecy. Estella will raise her well. Perhaps if she is raised away from Imladris the it will be undone. You know it is her because no child of my brother Elros has ever come close to fitting it so well. But neither from your mouth nor Erestor's will she know the truth. Am I clear?'

'Yes, my lord' said the two trustworthy elves. 'Very well, my lords, take her to the kingdom of Greenwood the Great, where Thranduil, the king will raise her to be their princess.'

Once the two elves rode away Lord Elrond wrote a quick note to Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien regarding the child of the prophecy but more importantly of the birth of her second granddaughter. He then left the Last Homely House to find his three children, the words of the prophecy still echoing in his mind-

'Halfelven daughter she will be,

With Father's wisdom and bravery,

If without her mother the child is raised,

The stains of poison shall never fade.'

Hopefully his lovely daughter and sons won't recognize her on sight when they would visit to meet Legolas or on official business. He would make sure Glorfindel's son would go if occasion would arise.

Elrond was a wise elf and knew his words to his army's commander were to convince himself more than Glorfindel. The prophecy would come true, he had only delayed it, for however wise one may be, a prophecy once made and the person fitted, was meant to be fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Birth of Anna**

Thranduil was troubled by the news Elrond's letter bore. Indeed the birth of a daughter was joyful news, but now he had to break the news to his wife, the Queen Estella and his son, the little Prince Legolas. He sent for them, and once they came he made sure they were undisturbed before explaining, 'The Lady Celebrian is sailing to Valinor. She has given birth to a second daughter. Lord Elrond wishes her to be raised here, away from the chaos of his own home. So Legolas my son, you will have a sister. Her name is Anna.' 'All that is well Thranduil' said Estella, 'but how will our people accept this?' 'I will tell them she has been found in the forest and I have claimed her to be forever the princess of our realm'. With a happy smile, the family accepted the news. 'I must leave if I am to ride out and meet Glorfindel and Erestor', said the king, departing from the room.

'Go back to your training little one', said Estella to her son. Little Legolas went to the archery range and hit every single target- bullseye.

The years flew by and the darkness grew. There was a particular orc raid in one of the villages, in which by accident, Estella had been killed. It had been hard on both Anna and Legolas, since they had never fully understood the danger that surrounded them. Thranduil had his hands full and so he sent his children to attend the feast of Imladris in his name.

Anna was 82 by now, but still as excited as an elf-ling.

'Legolas have you been to Imladris before?' asked Anna while they trotted along the path.

'Many times before, Anna. The only reason you haven't been is you were too young and Lady Arwen was in Lothlorien,' replied Legolas.

They came to a halt, a little bit off the path. 'Stay here, Anna. I will go collect some wood in case the twins get late. Look out for twin elves with raven hair and grey eyes.'

Anna listened keenly, and heard the sound of hooves. Eagerly she rushed towards it, not realizing it came from the wrong direction. She nearly banged into the rider- a fat hunchbacked man with a stout stick and a sack over his shoulder.

He looked mad. 'She elf, I want your jewels', he said.

She wore no precious items save a single pendant on a mithril chain. The pendant was a flower, made of a diamond center and golden petals. Her mother had given it to her as a birthday gift, saying it was from Lord Elrond. She clutched it tightly. The man saw her defiance, and raised his stick threateningly. He walked forward and pulled at the chain. She gasped for breath. The man had an iron grip. He would not leave the jewel and Anna's feeble attempts to make him do so only drained her of energy, for she was not as comfortable in the woods as she felt under the sky. Using the last of her energy she called Legolas' name loudly in her mind. That left her drained of energy and she collapsed. The man beat her wrists as to loosen their grip. Then he left, taking with him the horse and the diamond from the center of her jewel.

Elrohir rode fast. He nearly trampled the poor elf lying on the ground. Her raven hair was curly and long and she had silver-gray eyes like his. Her dress was torn and caked with dust. Gently lifting her up onto his steed, he galloped off again. It was Glorfindel's patrol that had found Legolas wandering around. Elladan and he had gone to look for Legolas' adopted sister. He arrived at the little mesh of branches from where he always entered the woods. Ignoring the stares of the many elves they passed he went right up to the Last Homely House. Elrond, Legolas and his twin Elladan stood to receive them.

'What state did you find her in?' asked Elrond.

'Unconscious. Now Adar, can we stay by her while you work?'

A soft chuckle escaped Elrond's lips. 'No son. Only Legolas may stay. I will send you in afterwards'. In the Houses of Healing Elrond applied salve to her bruises and bandaged them. Legolas sat, unmoving. 'Go refresh yourself, I will send the others to make acquaintance'. When the elf did not reply, Elrond ordered a nearby servant to fetch a meal and fresh robes. Elrond left.

When Anna awoke then around her she saw a lovely room. It was painted in earthen brown and had scarlet curtains. There were a few comfortable chairs around a table. A gentle breeze blew in from the open door which led to the balcony. Legolas sat with a few elves playing a noisy game. 'Las! I am awake', she said loudly. Legolas turned. 'At last!' he cried. 'Now for introductions.' He pulled two of the elves forward. 'This is Elladan, eldest of Lord Elrond's children'. The elf bowed. 'And this is Elrohir, his younger twin'. Then he gestured towards a beautiful lady on the couch. 'This is Arwen, about whom you have heard so much'. Arwen got up and made her way towards Anna's bed. 'We were able to rescue you, thanks to Ro here. Your necklace however, was found with the center diamond extracted. Here it is.' She handed over the pendant. The shine seemed to have lessened. 'It had the magic of Lady Galadriel in the diamond', said Anna, taking the pendant from Arwen's hands. 'It was my Naneth's', she stated in a small voice. Elladan looked at the carvings in elfish on the sides. He doubted she had ever read them. They clearly said Celebrian. It was his Naneth's most treasured jewel. He rose from his chair. 'I have to go', he said, 'My advice is to find someone to go to the feast with'. 'Arwen' said Legolas the minute Elladan left, 'Will you go to the feast with me?' Arwen laughed and replied, 'When do I refuse your invitation Legolas? Of course I will come with you'. Anna wondered if she should ask the younger twin. In the end she decided she would rather be with Elrohir than any other random elf. 'Hey Ro, do you have anybody to go with?' she asked. 'No, I haven't gotten around to asking anyone', answered Elrohir. 'Well, would you come with me?' asked Anna. 'My pleasure,' he said with a grin. They talked a while more, and then left Anna to rest. She fell asleep with pleasant thoughts of dancing and merrymaking.

A/N: **How was it? Please leave a review… I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. And I am sure to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Who on Arda is she?**

**A/N: I know Erestor does not have a daughter, neither Glorfindel a son… they are OCs**

Elladan came to his father's chambers and it seemed that his Adar was already expecting his arrival and so the door was open. 'Enter,' said Elrond's voice. Coming in Elladan sat in one of the guest chairs. 'I know what you have come to ask. And I will tell you some of what you need to know. Now look into my eyes'. Elladan stood and when father and son locked eyes a vision was shown to Elladan-

_Arwen wanted to go to their Naneth's room. So Elrohir and he took her. Erestor stood at the door. 'You are not permitted in there right now. Come later'. They followed his instruction, knowing that Adar would be angry if they did not do so. Inside the room, in Elrond's arms was an elf-ling. An elleth, who had curly raven hair, and silver-gray eyes. Then it was Glorfindel who spoke from further inside the room. 'Lady Anna!' The rest was inaudible to him._

'She is my littlest sister?' asked Elladan. 'How come no one told her?' Elrond's eyes gave nothing away and he did not answer.'Tell me', said Elladan. 'I foresaw something which I cannot speak of without my thoughts darkening. All you should know is that you and Legolas are the only ones who are aware. Go speak to him and he will tell you all he remembers for he was only an elf-ling that time'. Elladan left without a word. Anger at the truth being hidden from him and disbelief at the truth clearly on his face he went to find the prince of greenwood. Elrohir wondered where his brother was when he came to the library for their studying with Erestor. He would go to sleep if his twin would not turn up. 'Where is Elladan?' he asked the elf lord. 'I do not know. Go look for him if you wish'. With a whoop of joy Elrohir dashed off. '_Where are you, Dan?' _he tried reaching his twin through their bond. The only thing he could gather from his brother's scattered thoughts were bits of pity, anger and disbelief'. At last he ventured outside the path and found Elladan and Legolas deep in serious talk. Anna was on top of the tree trying to gather information no doubt. He himself followed her actions getting onto the same tree. 'Tut, tut', he said. 'A princess should know better'. And they began to laugh loudly, instantly giving away their position. 'Come down you eavesdroppers!' screamed Elladan at his siblings on the treetop. Elrohir jumped down and landed beside his brother but Anna remained up there. An odd feeling of emptiness was pulling her from the present situation. 'Anna?' asked Legolas. 'Are you alright? Should I come up?' Anna did not reply. Legolas came up the tree and shook his hands in front of her eyes. That brought her down to middle earth. 'Yes I am perfectly fine. And to reassure you, I heard none of your conversation, which was no doubt secret'. Legolas sighed with relief. 'Very well, then no harm is done. Let us get back to our chambers, today evening is the feast.' That very moment, an elleth in healer's robes came to them. 'My lord Elladan, your Adar wants you'. 'Thank you Alya, I will go immediately'. Once Elladan left Elrohir suggested they go back to their chambers and begin to get ready. 'I will send a handmaiden to help you', he told Anna.

In Elrond's study, Elladan had barely entered when his ada asked him if he had talked things over with Legolas. Elladan reassured his father that his amazement and anger had died down, and Legolas and he were willing to keep this secret for as long as Elrond wanted them to. 'I am happy', said the elf lord. 'Now before you leave, tell me if all of you have somebody to go with to the feast?' Elladan was dumbstruck. 'No, but I will ask Alya.' A look of worry passed Elrond's face that he could not conceal. 'It is Erestor's daughter whom I speak of ada', said Elladan knowing what troubled his father, 'do not worry, I am not Arwen.' Elrond chuckled softly. 'You know me too well. Go now or you will get late. Meet me at the Hall of Fire at sunset.'

Elladan asked Alya if she would come with him in the library. The healer looked astounded. 'But my lord, aren't you going with the princess Anna? 'I believe Elrohir fooled you. He is going with Anna. So I will see you at the Hall of Fire at sunset?' 'Yes my lord', said Alya, who had wanted to go with Elladan anyway, but did not feel brave enough to ask him.

Elrond awaited his children and the other members of the household in the Hall of Fire impatiently. When at last they walked through, he had trouble believing his eyes at the beauty of his children, and the royals of Greenwood. Arwen looked absolutely stunning in a blue and white gown depicting the colors of Imladris. A silver circlet adorned with a star in the middle was on her forehead, representing her rank. The twins wore navy blue robes, with silver edges and wore unadorned circlets on their heads. His eyes fell on Erestor's daughter, who wore a white dress plain but it suited her well. A string of pearls was around her neck. Looking to Glorfindel's son he saw Landion leading Lindir the minstrel's daughter Falathiel in through the door. They wore similar clothes. Falathiel wore a pale golden dress which shimmered around her tall figure. There was a scarlet pattern of stars around the edges of the sleeves. Landion wore scarlet with the same patterns around his sleeves in gold. He looked to Legolas, who seemed to be making some joke. In his pale blue eyes was the mischievousness of his grandfather Oropher but his posture was like his father's. The circlet of silver leaves that sat on the head of his father long ago was now on him contrasting well with his green robes, which had the trees of greenwood on the front in intricate silver embroidery.

But when he looked to his second daughter… he nearly gasped in shock.

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers and those who put a follow. You guys make my day. Hope you like the second chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- The feast of Imladris**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and those who put a follow. Hope the length of the chapters doesn't disappoint you. Let me know!**

Anna was twirling on the marble floor, her silver sandals tapping musically against the stone. She wore a pale blue shimmering dress which made her glow. On her neck were two chains. The flower belonging to Elrond's beloved wife and a choker of silver, set with sapphires. On her head she wore a circlet of silver, which was carved to represent dried flowers. Her musical laughter echoed across the hall, sending a couple of smiles her way.

She stopped spinning, dizziness getting the better of her. Elrohir caught her arm steadying it. Though no elf in the room knew it, Elrond could feel Anna's emptiness when she pulled away from Elrohir. She had to know soon. Pulling his gaze away from his daughter he asked everyone-'Now are we ready to descend?' He got his reply soon enough when all the elves ran forward, leaving behind a confused lord and a lot of amused members of the household. They all sat at the high table, Elrond in the throne-like chair prepared for him and everyone else along both sides.

After the food and drink had been eaten Anna saw her brother leading Arwen to the centre of the dancers. Then Landion asked Falathiel if she would like to dance, and off they went. The older twin dragged Alya to the floor and soon they were dancing quite wildly. Finally Anna mustered the courage to ask Elrohir, 'A dance?'His answer was a mutter of 'I thought you would never ask'. 'I heard that!' she laughed, pinching him hard. He began to protest and soon half the room was staring at them laughing. Retreating to a corner where less people frolicked, they began to dance. The music was fast and wild; nothing like the elleth had ever danced on before. Elrohir was however, quite comfortable and soon he was lifting her up and spinning her about. She began to laugh helplessly but suddenly stopped, the same empty pit getting deeper and deeper. Something was wrong, very wrong, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She had never seen the Elrondion twins, and yet they were so familiar. Her energy seemed to abandon her and she stopped in mid dance. 'Are you alright?' asked Elrohir, nearly knocking her over. 'Yes'… she said, and walked to find a quiet spot. Looking longingly at Elladan dancing so happily, the younger twin followed Anna through the crowds. 'You don't look fine', he observed when he found her resting her head on a pillar on the terrace which overlooked the whole realm. 'I am not', she admitted. 'Where is the Lord Elrond?' 'Why at the high table of course, unless he is not dancing with Arwen', answered Elrohir. 'I will go see him', said Anna. 'Should I come?' asked Elrohir. '_No!' _yelled the voice of Elrond in her mind. She grabbed her head. 'I will go myself', she confirmed, rising from her seat. Elrohir said nothing. Here he was, trying to make her have fun, and she would get all secretive. He was really beginning to get bored.

Elrond saw Anna and quickly rose from his seat, speaking a few words with Erestor. 'Come, Anna', he said. 'I will tell you something you would like to know'. Curious, she followed the elf-lord away from the celebrations. Elrond kept on walking, deeper and deeper among trees whose voices she could understand better than those of her home. 'Someone roams the forest in fury', she informed Elrond. 'Worry not, his anger is against me alone', replied Elrond. He sat down suddenly, motioning for Anna to sit beside him. 'Anna, before I begin you must promise me to be patient and listen to me till the end. Then you may do as you wish.' Anna nodded eager to hear what was to come. 'You are aware that my wife sailed to the Undying Lands'. Anna nodded again; she had heard that story repeatedly. 'Before she sailed she gave birth to a second daughter, whom I sent to be raised away in Greenwood, as their princess. You are not Anna Thranduiliel but Alassiel Elrondiel'. That apparently was all he had to say. He looked at his daughter expectantly, waiting for an outburst of some kind. As if in a trance, Alassiel rose and turned around, fleeing into the depths of the forest. 'I am in my study', he said calmly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Alassiel ran blindly, tears clouding her vision. At length, she came to a little tree and sank beneath it, her body shaking in fear and shock. She began to whimper, whispering for Legolas. Obviously, nobody came. Soon, she was crying loudly.

Aragorn ran through the trees, picking his path easily. Why couldn't he have known before? He did not want to be king of Gondor. He wanted to stay here and be Estel of Imladris all his life. But knowing that it was not possible, he stopped, wondering if he should go the feast and meet Legolas and his sister or to go back to his mother. He thought the former better. Then a sound of an elf crying reached his ears and he left the trail to follow it. Arriving into the less wild parts of the forest, he found Alassiel, curled up into a ball, sobbing and whispering for Legolas.

'Are you his sister Anna?' asked Aragorn curiously. 'My name is not Anna, and I am not Legolas' sister. My name is Alassiel and I am Lord Elrond's daughter'. Aragorn remained silent for a moment, listening to the trees. They told him what they knew about the conversation between the elf-lord and his daughter. 'So Ada decided to shock another person today. It's alright, the shock will pass. And you should be happy, getting to live in Imladris.' 'Nay', said Alassiel, 'I have friends and my ada the king Thranduil awaits me. Here I know nobody.'

Aragorn realized her point of view and said, 'You will still be able to come and go, and communicate. Think of me, alone in the wild, with the Grey Company, and no means of getting any message to Imladris.' 'And why would you be alone?' asked Alassiel, 'And who are you?'

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Elendil, and the future king of Gondor. I used to be Estel of Imladris, raised as the twins' brother, but I am going to leave now, he said' 'I am luckier I suppose. Thank you Aragorn, now I will go back to the house, my Adar expects me', said Alassiel, wiping her eyes. 'I am going that way myself in a while, see you then'.

'Yes', said Alassiel, her confidence growing. 'Thank you again'. She turned and left, easily finding her path with the help of the trees. When she reached the gardens and saw the statue of the lady Celebrian, she realized her facial features looked a bit similar to her own. To regain her composure she climbed up a tree, small, but with a dense cover of leaves. Her lovely outfit was now quite dirty, and she did not want to go back to the feast and tell Elrohir what she had learnt. Her eyes began to droop, and it was the sudden voice of Legolas that jerked her back to reality. He and Aragorn were below her tree, and she knew that Aragorn knew that she was up there.

'Estel it has been a long time!' cried Legolas, overjoyed to meet his friend. 'I had a question. Have you seen an elleth with curly dark hair and silver-grey eyes, she could be upset, I saw her run from the feast and…' 'As a matter of fact Legolas I have. She seemed pretty upset. If I see her again I will tell her you were looking for her. And pray tell, what is her name?' asked the curious human. 'Anna,' said Legolas finding it difficult to hide the truth, 'She is my sister.' His voice seemed to be convincing himself and not talking to the human in front of him. Soon, Alassiel heard the patter of feet and thought it was safe to come down. Her feet touched the ground lightly. She was about to leave when Aragorn appeared suddenly from behind the trees.

'_Gwaleth'…_ he said, acknowledging her to be his foster sister. Alassiel turned around and whispered in a scared voice, 'He knows, Aragorn. Legolas knows'.

**A/N: The next chapter will take more than a month, thanks to finals and a sports retreat. Please don't quit reading, I promise next chapter will have the family reunion. Thank you so much for all your reviews. That was chapter 3, hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4- A new family member**

Aragorn remembered the moment he had looked into the twins' eyes and seen that they had hidden the truth from him for so long. 'Of course he knew, Alassiel. Even the twins knew. I nearly punched Ro and Dan in the nose. Thankfully adar calmed me down'.

'So you mean I should not be punching people in the noses?' said Alassiel with a laugh.

'That too, and you should not be crying your eyes out', said Aragorn seriously.

'I assure you I will not. And since Legolas is now occupied, why don't you go make sure that Arwen is not left alone?' asked Alassiel, grinning.

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes when he replied, 'I will not let that go unnoticed. And I suggest you go talk to Adar first, lighten his mood a little.'

'Yes, so you can spoil it again', said Alassiel, but she went all the same.

When she reached Elrond's study, the door was open but the elf lord was missing. She wandered away to the Hall of Fire where she found Elrohir sitting in a corner looking bored out of his mind. Aragorn was dancing merrily with Arwen. Elladan was talking with his father who was totally ignoring Alassiel. She tried looking for Legolas. At last her eyes found his and an expression of worry crossed the young prince's face. She gave him and a reassuring smile and he smiled back. Skipping through the crowds of dancers, she forced herself to go to Elrohir, whom she felt she owed a dance.

Though Elrond was in conversation with Elladan, his worry ceased when he saw his children dancing together. Once the song finished he called Alassiel to his side. 'Kindly put on a clean outfit and meet me here for the closing of the feast. I have arranged for a maiden to wait on you. She is in your room'.

In her room Alassiel found a small elleth waiting. 'But you cannot possibly be a handmaiden, you are far too young!' she said. 'I work because my ada tells me to, my lady. I am Elarinya, and I shall be your handmaiden from now on'.

Alassiel smiled at her and said, 'very well Elarinya, I am glad to have found a new friend here already. Now will you please help me find my second light blue dress, I seem to have misplaced it'.

The elleth jumped, as if ashamed at being caught relaxing. 'Yes my lady', she said and set to work, going through Alassiel's clothes. 'Just call me Alassiel, between us', said the princess, unhappy to see someone so intimidated by her. As she got dressed, Alassiel found out a lot about the small elleth.

Elarinya was of a strange family background. Her father was a dwarf, and mother was an elf. She was terribly scared of her father, who had forced her to take up this occupation. 'He has changed his name to an elven one', said Elarinya, 'he is now called Calanon. My mother lives in Lothlorien. Now Alassiel, you are ready. Do you want your circlet?'

'Nay, it belongs to one of Greenwood the great. Thank you Elarinya, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will talk to my ada about you having this occupation at such an age'. Elarinya was scared of that, but stayed quiet.

In the Hall of Fire, the minstrels were playing one final song. Elrohir was dancing with someone else as she was late. Not minding in the least, she found Legolas, who was sitting alone since Aragorn had taken Arwen with him. 'Come let us dance, _gwador-nin_', she said. And the two friends of old danced happily, forgetting their worries for the moment.

The song ended. Elrond called for attention. 'To all you elves of Imladris, I present the Lady Alassiel, my second daughter.' To Elladan it seemed the best way to declare her to the general crowd. It was such a plain statement, but no doubt explanations would follow.

Elrohir and Arwen tried to jump up to say something but Elladan and Legolas caught hold of them and silenced their queries. Elrond continued, 'Before our beloved Lady Celebrian sailed across the sea, she gave birth to a second daughter whom I sent to Greenwood to be raised away from the chaos that had ensued in the valley then.'

Alassiel did not know what to do and stood stiff and unmoving beside Elrond. The lord of Imladris further said, 'By tomorrow she will announce her choice before me and the other members of my household, and I will let the rest of you know then. It is time I retired, for all those who wish continue the song, they are most welcome'. A cheer rose up amongst the elves, and the music began again. Elrond, along with his children and Legolas left the Hall of Fire, and Elrond called them to his study.

Elrond sat on his chair and motioned for the others to take a seat as well. Glorfindel and Erestor stood by the door. Arwen was staring at Alassiel in wonder, and Elrohir was restraining himself from screaming out loud. Elrond was not paying much attention to them, his eyes focused on Aragorn. In her heart Alassiel knew that the lord could read the ranger's thoughts. Aragorn stared back with fierce unblinking eyes. Then his resolve seemed to waver and he rose and said, 'I am in my room Lord, sort out this business first'. Elrond grimaced at the use of such a formal title but let it go.

'So have you anything to say?' he asked the elves on the couch. Arwen spoke, 'Why were we not aware of her true identity?' Elrond did not answer.

Then Legolas asked something. 'Will she be allowed to visit Greenwood again?' 'That is up to her, though I would prefer that neither she, nor Arwen leave the valley when such dark things walk abroad under the sun', said Elrond, allowing a little freedom for his younger daughter, though it was against his heart. Legolas looked at Alassiel, silently pleading for her to agree.

Alassiel was in two minds. Part of her knew that she was not really given the choice of whether she wanted to stay here or not, and she would not be able to visit Greenwood without wanting to stay there again. The other part wanted to agree because she wanted to live with Legolas and whatever said and done, Thranduil would always be her ada. She chose the more sensible part. 'I cannot return to Greenwood, Legolas, without living there for a long while, which would result as dangerous. I am not asking you to stay with me, but I cannot go back'. Legolas bit his lip. 'Very well, Alassiel. Whatever you say I am with you', said Legolas, giving a strained smile.

After remaining quiet for so long Elrohir asked his twin a question, 'You do not seem surprised at all. Did you know of this?' Elladan was in a tight spot. He decided that since the truth would not remain hidden for long he might as well deal with it now. 'Yes Ro. I was aware of this beforehand.'

Elrohir gasped in surprise. 'You never told me Elladan. I am your twin; you could have shared it with me at least!'

Elladan looked guilty. 'It was my choice, _ion-nin_', said Elrond, 'as my first born I thought he had the right to know. And it was he who came to me with a question, I never told him before that.'

Elrohir was filled with rage. 'And I suppose being firstborn by ten minutes makes Elladan so special!' he left the room. 'Oh dear', said Elrond wearily. 'Now I have him to deal with tonight as well. Now I would like you all to go to sleep.'

Alassiel was leaving the room when Elrond called her back. Shutting the door Elrond said to her, 'I sense an odd tension around you. Does something trouble you _iel-nin_?'

Alassiel hesitated. 'Ada, the maiden whom you sent to wait on me is so young. Why does she have to work?'

Elrond looked astonished. 'She is not as young as you think. Her short stature is that of her fathers, but her looks are of an elf. I will force Calanon into letting her out of this job if you wish'.

'Indeed ada, I wish so. She also said that she is scared of her Adar. Could you please look into the matter'?

'I will talk to Elarinya and Calanon together and get this settled. Now go to sleep. If you are up early then you will get more time with Legolas'. Alassiel left the room, her light steps echoing down the dimly lit corridor.

A dwarf stood in the darkness. 'So she told her, huh? She will do as I wish and no lord may command me, especially no elf! I will get back nicely at the silly princess. And of course Elarinya will have to pay. And through the sounds of merriment in the valley, came the faint and muffled screams of a young elf in a small dwelling on the edges of the valley.

The next morning Elrond awoke and went to find Arwen and the twins. Elrohir was still looking angry and was not speaking to anyone but Arwen.

'Children I had a dream last night', Elrond said, 'a dream concerning Alassiel. I feel it is time I told you three why she was raised away from Imladris. When she was born her birth was associated with a prophetic rhyme. It said that the poison in her veins would not fade if she was raised without a mother. I knew that nobody can undo something like that, but I did my best to delay it. Your mother begged me to give Alassiel the flower pendant which bore Celebrian's name. If ever Alassiel had read those elven runes, her true heritage would have been revealed to her in a second. I want you all to keep this hidden from her until I feel she may be told. Now go, I trust you to show her around the city and introduce her to Alya, Falathiel and the other ellyth.'

His children turned to leave. 'A word Elrohir', he said to his youngest son.

Elrohir stayed behind. 'Are you still angry with me after our talk last night, _ion-nin_?' he asked.

Elrohir shook his head. 'I just felt it wasn't fair that Dan got to do so many things just because he was going to inherit the lordship of the city. I am sorry'.

Elrond smiled at him sympathetically. 'It is alright, though I suggest you start talking with all of them again'.

'Yes ada', said Elrohir and rushed to find his siblings'.

Elarinya did not come that morning, but sat under a tree too scared to go back to her father and she felt so sore that she was in no shape for work of any sort. Alassiel did not mind in the least. She got dressed for a picnic. She was roaming around, unable to find the way to her sister's chamber. While she walked down an empty corridor, she did not notice a pair of pale blue eyes follow her. Legolas retraced her footsteps and realized she would get hopelessly lost. He had been avoiding her ever since last night. He ran forward and caught up with her. 'Anna, um sorry, Alassiel, did you rest well?' Alassiel nodded. 'Legolas, could you take me to the dining hall? Arwen promised to take me once I came to her chambers, but I could not find those.' His laughter echoed across the empty corridor. 'I am surprised you couldn't find those! Your sister happens to be sleeping in the chambers right next to yours.' Alassiel blushed. 'Just take me to breakfast', she said. 'Sorry', said Legolas, still trying to keep his composure.

The dining hall was filled with the merry laughter of many elves. Alassiel sat down between Arwen and the elleth Falathiel, who was talking of what they planned on doing today on their picnic. Alassiel was however, not at all interested in the conversation. She found herself staring at Legolas, for no reason whatsoever. He stared back questioningly. She blushed slightly, though she knew not why, and turned away to look out of the window. There she saw Elarinya, slightly bent over, resting on a rock. She excused herself and went outside. 'Elarinya, what happened? I was worried when you did not turn up today morning'. 'I am sorry for that, my lady. May I come inside with you; I wish to speak with lord Elrond, or the twins'. Alassiel led her into the dining room. 'Elarinya, come eat with us', said Falathiel cheerfully. Elarinya shook her head and made her way out of the room, looking for the lord.

No one paid much heed to her situation, but Alassiel felt worried for the elleth who had become her friend. When they had finished Aragorn and Arwen led them out of the house, and to a small waterfall. The twins were absent, though they had been in the dining room with them and Alassiel wondered why. 'Where are the twins?' she asked Landion. 'I do not know. I think they will join us later'.

XOXOXOX

Elladan was not overly surprised when his twin asked for a word. It was plain he was feeling guilty. Elrohir sat down on the grass and did not speak. Elladan sat beside him, offering wordless comfort. 'I am sorry, Dan', said Elrohir at last. 'I don't really envy you. It was just that, I was'- He fell silent.

Elladan put a comforting arm around his shoulders. 'I would have told you Ro, if it weren't for the fact that ada said not to. I should have told you, forgive me.' For a moment Elrohir held his gaze before leaning on his shoulder and choking out, 'I am so sorry!' Then he began to cry into his shoulder. Better he vented out his feelings here than anywhere else. Once he calmed down and cheered up a little, Elladan and Elrohir joined the company.

XOXOXOXOX

Indeed they came, and by now everyone's moods were good, though Elrohir's eyes seemed to be slightly red. The weather was good and they laughed, sang and played throughout the day. Often, Arwen noticed her sister staring at Legolas and him staring back. She would speak to Legolas later. He would probably be easier to approach. In the evening, Elrohir suggested they go to the Hall of Fire before dinner. 'You go', said Alassiel, 'I want to stay here for a while and look at the stars.' Her siblings were reluctant to leave her. It was Legolas who insisted they leave her alone if that is what she wished. Once the others left she climbed a tree as she usually did in the evenings. After staring at the sky for some time she nearly dozed off and was awakened by a soft white snowflake settling on her face.

She jumped up in delight, quite forgetting she was in a tree. Her feet slipped and she came crashing down painfully. Her feet refused to take her weight, and she felt blood on her forehead where she had struck the ground.

An arrow whistled above her, piercing the air where she had stood only seconds ago. She staggered to her feet. The world spun and she fell back on her knees.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Well that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. The ending is supposed to be a cliffhanger of sorts, but I assure you the next update will come sooner.**

**Review responses-**

**ElvesAreEpic: Glad to know you are enjoying the descriptions. Hoping to see By Your Side updated soon!**

**Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl: Your review was much appreciated and I have tried my best on the pacing and the spacing. As for the names, I really can't fix those, but I will certainly make sure no such names are given to elves in the future.**

**Deandra: I was so embarrassed when I realized the huge hole in the timeline. I did my best to cover little details and not step out of the story. The spacing has improved I hope.**

**CatnessEverdeenismyhero: You were right, I never researched as much as I should have. As I said to the others and in the note above, I hope the pacing and detailing are slightly better. And I am sure to read the suggestions soon.**

**LalaithElerrina: Thanks for the help. I certainly won't change Aragorn/Arwen; they were made for each other. Alassiel is certainly not going to choose mortality. I am not so mean that I would keep her apart from Legolas and her brothers and she has to meet Celebrian!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- Alone**

Her vision blurred even further and her head began to throb. She sat down properly and tore her sleeve to wipe away the blood on her head. Her left foot had swollen double its size, worse than it ever had. She began to shiver. Deciding maybe if she dipped her feet in the cold waterfall she might feel better, she pulled herself to her feet, leaning against the tree. Hopping on one leg, she made her way towards the waterfall. Then everything happened suddenly.

A volley of arrows flashed passed, only one finding its mark. It pierced through the soft flesh of her thigh. The rest of them were too high for her stooping figure. Blood burst forth. The pain made her forget everything for a moment. Dizziness took over and she fell again. She was skilled enough to know that the arrow was most likely poisoned and she could not pull it out or she would lose a lot of blood. She gasped for air and screamed shrilly.

'There is no one to hear you, little princess', sneered an ugly voice. It came from the same direction as the arrows.

'Legolas! Elladan! Elrohir! Estel! Arwen!' she continued to scream, hoping someone would hear.

'Shut it she-elf!' barked the voice. She could vaguely make out a short, stout shape of a dwarf. In an instant she realized who it was. Calanon, Elarinya's Adar.

'Leave me alone!' she gasped.

'I don't think you are in the position to make bargains,' he said with a smirk.

She had to admit he was right. 'What do you want?' she asked.

'Well, you of course. Thanks to you _Lord_ Elrond will exile me,' he said as if it was obvious. It infuriated her to hear him speak of her ada so mockingly. 'And since you are here now I will have you tell me who the Heir of Isildur is', he continued.

Alassiel had never been so frightened in her life. Here this man had her, alone in the forest; he could kill her and vanish forever. He wanted Aragorn, though she knew not why. 'You are a dwarf not a servant of Mordor, why do you want the Heir of Isildur?'

The dwarf laughed cruelly. 'I do not live in any realm; I was captured from home long ago. I am one of Saruman's many spies. Now give me the Heir's name and location.'

Her body was in pain but her wits were still about her. 'Never,' she said. Her strength was leaving her quickly. Using her last power to try reaching her sister, she screamed Arwen's name inside her head. For a moment the bond held. _'Waterfall… dwarf…wants Estel,'_she said. Her telepathic conversation completely drained her strength and she passed out.

The dwarf did not know of her internal conversation with Arwen. He kicked her lifeless form and decided she was near dead. The venom must have spread. He stuck a knife in her ribs for good measure and ran into the forest, only to bang into Legolas.

The prince did not hesitate to wound him. The blade Legolas used only grazed his shoulder, but it gave the elf enough time to tie up the dwarf. Elladan and Elrohir joined him, riding horses.

'Take him to the city', said Elladan to his twin. 'We will find her.'

Elrohir obeyed.

They found Alassiel quite easily and Elladan put her on the white horse he rode.

'Noro lim, Asfaloth', he whispered to his steed. The horse galloped away. The elves ran as fast as they could behind them.

As they ran Elladan asked, 'Has she ever experienced such grave wounds?'

Legolas gave him a weak smile. 'Nay, at the maximum she has cracked her wrist after she fell of a tree when we were little but never after that.' He did not speak more and became lost in thought.

Elladan pitied him. When they reached the city, Legolas seemed to become confused. He became sort of lost. Elladan gripped his shoulder and guided him to the Last Homely House where Alassiel already lay. The room was empty, save for Arwen who was assisting her father.

Elladan barged in. 'Ada, how is she?'

Elrond looked grim. 'The blade was not poisoned, for that we are fortunate. The poison from the arrow wound did not spread far. She is lucky.' He turned to Legolas. 'Sit by her while I deal with the culprit. Elladan, come with me.'

Once they had left Legolas sat down beside the bed and muttered, 'It is my fault'.

Arwen heard him. Putting her hands on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort she said, 'She won't blame you for it. You might think she is under your care but'… the princess struggled for words.

'She also has a family who no doubt are blaming themselves as well,' finished Legolas.

Arwen nodded. Though the situation was tough, Arwen remembered her previous guess. She decided to tackle him now. 'Legolas, you like her don't you?'

'I-well-um ...' Legolas gave up. 'Just don't tell anyone.' He looked positively horrified. 'Am I that easy to read?' he asked.

Arwen laughed softly. 'No, I just have a hunch about such things. Now you should rest a little. I will watch over her.' Legolas fell asleep where he was.

XOXOXOXOXOX

In the cellar where Calanon was held, now gathered a group of elves. Amongst them were Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. Calanon was tied up.

Elrond looked as calm as ever. 'Mater Calanon', he said, 'Do you have anything to say in your defense?'

Calanon sneered. 'In my defense! It is not like you are going to pardon me. No, I have nothing to defend myself with. Except of course, my daughter. I am quite sure a _noble_ elf-lord like you would not exile a girl like her. Because if you exile me, Elarinya goes as well.'

Elrohir's fists were clenched in anger. He honestly couldn't believe that such people ever existed. He wanted go punch the dwarf in the face. Elladan placed a knowing hand on his shoulder. The room fell silent, awaiting Elrond's judgment.

'For wounding the Lady of Imladris I hereby exile you into the wilderness. Go whither you will, but if you return to these lands everyone has the permission to kill you on sight. In addition to that, you will be going alone. Elarinya may stay with me if she wishes or she may go to Lorien and live with her mother. Be gone now!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once the dwarf was gone for good, the twins found Estel and they all went to check on Alassiel. She was sleeping restlessly, and muttering in her sleep. Elrond shook her gently. '_Iel-nin_, it is a nightmare.' Alassiel woke up and turned from here to there wildly.

'I am safe?' she asked, unsure.

Aragorn looked terribly guilty as he sat on the edge of her bed. 'You are safe as can be, _gwaleth-nin_. It was brave of you not to disclose my identity to that dwarf.'

Alassiel looked disoriented. 'What happened after I called Arwen?' she asked; her voice still full of pain.

'We kept Estel in his room and came looking for you. You were brought here and cared for. Calanon was forever exiled from Imladris, on pain of death. Don't worry, you're totally safe and I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for a while', assured Legolas. 'And you should talk to the sweet Elarinya.'

For some reason Alassiel found herself glaring at him. She was still not exactly sure on what had happened. It could be because he called Elarinya sweet or because of his calmness. 'Send Elarinya to me', she said with a small smile.

'Elladan, please send for Elarinya. Elrohir, go fetch Glorfindel and Erestor to my study, I will meet them there. Apparently, summons have arrived from Thranduil. Legolas I want you to come with me. Estel, you should go rest. Arwen, leave Alassiel some sleeping draught and go rest as well,' ordered Elrond all in one go.

Everyone obeyed. Elrond smiled at Alassiel. 'I announced that you would stay to everyone. They are all delighted to have a new Lady. You may roam the city once you get better'. Then he left and she was alone with her thoughts.

She wondered on what the people expected her to be like. She knew the customs of Imladris were quite different from that of Greenwood. Her thoughts wandered back to her home of old and her face grew sad. Before she could think of something worse, there came a knock on the door.

'Enter', she called and was quite amazed on how steady her voice was in spite of her latest ordeal. Elarinya entered rather nervously and at the very sight of Alassiel the young one burst into tears. Alassiel was surprised.

'I am sorry, my lady', said Elarinya with a sniff.

Alassiel smiled warmly. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. You are going to stay here in the valley are you not?' Elarinya nodded. 'Then we shall be friends. I do not hold you to blame for whatever happened.'

Elarinya beamed. This was beyond her wildest dreams. 'Is there anything you need, Alassiel?' she asked, remembering her lady's previous wish to throw away formalities in private.

'Just a glass of that sleeping draught mixed with some Athelas, so I don't wake from nightmares.' As Elarinya worked Alassiel tried to keep up cheerful conversation. 'Athelas is quite calming isn't it? I find it soothes my nerves more than anything when something odd happens'.

'Yes, my lady. But I find it best as a medicine, not much for the nerves. Here is your brew, may I leave now?' said Elarinya and handed her a cup. Alassiel drank it and in seconds her head fell back on the pillow. She was fast asleep, even if her dreams were not completely pleasant.

_Orcs were everywhere. There was a man, fighting them alone. He was defending two Halflings. She saw her own figure running right into the clearing, jumping in front of the man, taking to the ribs an arrow meant for the Gondorian. There was pain, a lot of it. She felt it was a vision more than a dream. She saw her old friend from Greenwood, Lothiriel, in a tree silent tears streaming down her face for the dying man. Something told Alassiel her friend cared deeply for the dying man . And then before her eyes, Estel burst into the clearing where they fought and took the Gondorian's hand. The man died. What had just happened?_

She sat up, panting. Legolas was in a chair, sitting upright. 'Is something wrong, Alassiel?' he asked.

Sweat broke out on her forehead. She began to tremble with both fear and cold. Legolas threw another blanket on her but she did not stop shaking. 'Alassiel, what is wrong?' he asked again, worried.

'I will be fine Legolas', she reassured. 'But what brings you here at this late hour?'

'I wanted to say goodbye before I left. Something tells me it will be a long time before we see each other again', he said, somewhat afraid.

'You can't leave me here alone!' cried Alassiel, terrified at the thought of Legolas going away.

'Ada calls, Alassiel. I must go home. We _will_ write to each other. Relax, I assure you this not the last you will see of me', he said, still calm. He had meant those last words as jest but they seemed to have quite the opposite effect.

Alassiel was now shaking terribly, and though she tried to hide it, she could see silver trails of tears on her face. 'Alassiel, should I call for Lord Elrond?' he asked, taking her hand nervously.

Alassiel nodded. Legolas left. She could not believe it. Legolas was leaving her with people she did not know. They loved her too, but she did not know them and felt awkward at times. It would unbearably dull for her once he would be gone. The door opened.

'_Iel-nin, _are you alright?' asked her father.

Legolas stood at the door, uncertain. She smiled to him. He looked relieved and came in. 'Ada, I had an odd dream. I was fighting and there were orcs and there was Lothiriel, my friend from Greenwood. A Gondorian was beside me and we were defending two Halflings. He died. Estel came in the middle to. And ada, I took an arrow to the ribs. It was scary. Was it a vision?'

Elrond looked uncertain. 'I do not know what it was. And Legolas is right, Alassiel, you will be seeing each other every now and then. Now go to sleep _iel-nin_, then you may get up tomorrow to say goodbye to him.'

Elrond told Legolas to sit there until Alassiel had fallen asleep. The elven prince was looking at her pretty face as she fell into uneasy dreams. He remembered his earlier conversation with Elrond. He had been told that he was to come home immediately. It pained to leave his dearest friend and probably more behind, but duty called. He decided to go to sleep, in his own chambers. He took one last look at Alassiel and departed.

The morning was sunny and bright, the opposite of Alassiel's mood. She turned up for breakfast, but did not eat anything. After breakfast, she sat alone in a corner with a book in her hands. After a while she quit reading and retreated to her room. At lunch she did not speak at all and her siblings grew concerned. Legolas was ready to depart. They all came to the main entrance of the house to bid him farewell.

The Greenwood prince politely said his goodbye to the lord Elrond. He hugged the rest of his friends. Alassiel stood at the very last. Her fists were clenched and she was determined not to cry. Legolas embraced her too. 'Farewell, _mellon-nin_', he said.

After he rode away Alassiel withdrew even more. She left the company of her siblings and went into the gardens. Elrond sent Elladan to seek her out. Elladan wandered around for quite a while before he saw her snuggled up on an almost hidden bench.

He sat down beside her. 'You miss Legolas', he said, stating the obvious.

Alassiel nodded. 'I don't really know you, or anyone else. Everybody is so kind to me. I don't know how I should repay them.'

'You do not need to repay them. They are trying to help you settle in. And you are not alone here who needs a friend. Explore the valley. Plenty of ellyth, from our own household and others will be willing to befriend you. Come now, do not be such a loner,'said Elladan and got up.

She followed him to the Last Homely House, and her new life began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6- New lives**

**A/N: People please have mercy; this one was hard to write! Chapter six, hope you enjoy!**

_Mirkwood…_

Legolas reached the borders of Greenwood after a rigorous three days of riding. There he was welcomed by Lord Arphenion, captain of Thranduil's guard.

His father rejoiced to see Legolas but was disappointed not to see Alassiel return. Legolas was mobbed by a band of ellyth who questioned him on the former Greenwood princess. He ignored them as he was not sure on how much to reveal. He and his father governed peacefully for the remaining year, but Legolas' loneliness was not left unnoticed by Thranduil.

It was the last month before the winter set in.

Legolas knocked the door of his father's study. 'Enter,' called Thranduil.

'I want to go camp in the forest ada. Once the winter sets in I won't be able to stay out for long,' said Legolas shifting from one foot to another.

Thranduil sighed. 'You are sure of this, _tithen-pen_? Dangerous beings lurk in the forest.'

'Ada I am not your little one anymore!' protested Legolas. 'I can fight and defend myself from anything that roams the forest.'

'Yet you were not there when the madman stole her precious jewel from Alassiel, or when the dwarf injured her!' said Thranduil and instantly regretted what he accused his son of.

Legolas swept from the study without a word. He was going to camp out in the forest and nobody would stop him. He picked up his already packed supplies and headed out of the city's gates.

Nobody stopped him.

He did not go too far from the outer dwellings, making camp by a bubbling brook.

He was going to go for a swim when he realized he had no wood to make a fire. If he did not go looking for wood now he would surely fall ill after swimming. Sighing reluctantly, he shouldered his bow, strapped on his quiver, and unsheathed his knife from his belt.

He collected armfuls of timber and was on his way back to his camp when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Thinking it might be game; he placed his wood on the ground and notched an arrow in his bow. The figure moved slightly. With perfect aim, Legolas shot at it. There was a groan, and it was the sound of no beast.

When the prince uncovered the bushes, he found that he had shot Calanon and wounded him fatally. The dwarf probably had only a few minutes left. Cautiously, he went closer, until he was beside the dwarf.

Legolas aimed to stick a knife through the dwarf to spare him those few minutes of agony he had left with him. But the dwarf struck first, slashing Legolas' arm. The price dropped his knife and it killed the Calanon.

Blood poured from Legolas' wound. He had no clue what he should do. The best thing would be to run. He began to sprint as fast as he could and at last he neared the outermost dwellings. There he rushed to the group of playing ellyth in the centre of the trees and collapsed from blood loss.

One of these ellyth was daughter of the very best healer in Greenwood, Lothiriel, daughter of Arphenion and Nestariel. She began to call instructions.

'Ithilwen, go warm water in your dwelling, Estelwen, go call your Adar and tell him to get me bandages. Prince Legolas will need stitches.'

The ellyth obeyed. In a matter of minutes Legolas was on a bed in a small dwelling, with his wound stitched and bandaged. He had a slight fever and Lothiriel sat by him applying cold strips of cloth on his forehead.

_Alassiel was going to die. Her body lay pale and motionless in a pool of blood. Orcs stood over her with an axe. He was tied up, screaming but helpless, wounded as well. Then a single ray of light fell upon her fair face and Aragorn came wielding his sword. There was a dwarf too, though he fought against the orcs not with them. His senses became weak. Something stirred…_

He sat up; sweat breaking out on his forehead, hands gripping the sheets tightly. His face was deathly white and he shivered all over.

Lothiriel looked at him closely, wondering what ailed him.

He began to call out 'Alassiel, where are you?'

Lothiriel drew in a deep breath. 'She is safely in Imladris, my lord. May I ask why you call her name? She was one of my only friends while she lived here'.

'Then who were those two you were playing with?' asked Legolas curiously. 'And who are you?'

His breath slowed and his grip on the sheets lessened.

'I am Lothiriel, daughter of Lady Nestariel and Lord Arphenion. Ithilwen and Estelwen are my cousins from my naneth's side. I was visiting them, since they are the only ones my age I really know,' said Lothiriel. 'I was always rather shy and Lady Alassiel was my only friend, since she was so patient and friendly even when I would talk about things of no interest to her.'

Legolas was now thoroughly calmed. 'I saw her in a strange dream, my lady. Alassiel was wounded, on the verge of death. Foul beasts stood over her with an axe. They tied me up and I was screaming. Estel was there too, and a dwarf, who fought by us. It was scary to see her that way. I don't think I could endure it if I saw it in real'. He liked the look of this elleth. 'Lady Lothiriel, what may I do to repay you for your kindness?'

'There are two things, my lord. Firstly, I would like you to call me Thiri, as my family and few friends do. Secondly, there are dark times coming. I want to learn to defend myself with a bow and arrow. My Adar has no time or I would ask him,' said Lothiriel. 'I broke my arm a month ago when there was an orc raid on the village in which we were healing.'

Legolas had heard of this particular raid. He remembered the orc raid in which his own mother had died. Maybe she could have defended herself had she been allowed to learn while there was time. 'I will teach you, Thiri. We will start a week from now, for by then I will surely be able to return to the palace and become fully healed.'

At the palace, Thranduil was extremely worried. When Legolas returned at the end of the week with Lothiriel he was overjoyed. Legolas chattered with her like he had not since Alassiel had been left in Imladris.

'_Ion-nin_, I am glad to see you back. Was everything alright?' asked Thranduil. Legolas told the whole story rather shamefacedly. He had disobeyed his father's orders and it had resulted in punishment for him. At the part of Alassiel being in the dream Thranduil smiled towards Lothiriel.

'I hope you will reassure him as need be, my lady, if such nightmares come again.' Once the story was finished he said to Lothiriel, 'I hope he will teach you well.'

Their training began the next day, early in the morning. The archery field was full, and Legolas had no intention of teaching anyone there.

He took Lothiriel to a place slightly away from the forest, where there was a readymade target, on which Alassiel used to practice. It was shady, and a cool breeze blew, perfect weather for anyone out of doors.

The first half of training was basically him demonstrating, the stance, the grip, a few tricks. Then he asked her to try. The first try was awful. She stood all wrong, and then gripped the bow incorrectly; she had some trouble loading the arrow quickly. At last the arrow flew completely clear of the target and fell into the bushes. Lothiriel groaned. 'I am no good'.

'You should believe in yourself. Even I did not learn it in one day. I wanted to see you try once on your own. Now that I know where you need help, let me show you,' he said. He demonstrated the stance once more.

She tried. After a bit of struggling she got it right. The grip corrected itself after a little struggle. The loading of the arrows would take time to polish but it was not bad for one who had not touched a bow before. She took aim and fired. The arrow missed the target by a few inches.

Tears welled up in the elleth's eyes. 'You did very well, Thiri,' assured Legolas. 'Now I want you to smile and have a last try. Then we go back for the afternoon meal.'

She smiled with some effort. Trying once more, she let the arrow fly. It thudded away from the outer ring and bounced into the bushes again.

Lothiriel gave up and began to cry. She was rather sensitive and could not bear to be seen as a failure in other people's eyes. She turned around and faced him, expecting a scolding or dismissal as the healers usually gave to trainees when they failed to learn something in one go.

Instead, Legolas took her arm and led her deeper into the forest, pretending not to see her cry.

They came to a tree house. Inside were two sets of everything, from teacups to furniture. Then Legolas led her to a bed, his own. 'I used to live here sometimes in the summers with Alassiel. See what I carved once she left.'

It was a piece of wood carved with Alassiel's face.

'You care deeply for her,' said Lothiriel. 'I guess if she could learn it then I could too. I will see you tomorrow, Legolas.' She began to climb down the ladder they had entered from.

'Have a good day, Thiri!' he called loudly so she could hear. 'Tell ada I am taking my meal at the tree house'.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Imladris…_

Alassiel agreed with whoever said Imladris was a haven of peace and serenity. Ever since Elladan had realized how she felt, he had always stuck by her. With his cheerful banter she always felt like she was back in Greenwood, listening to Legolas talk about his adventures in Imladris, or on patrol.

Aragorn had left to join the Rangers. Alassiel was saddened but she never shed a tear, instead comforting Arwen and Aragorn's mother, Gilraen.

She was good friends with Elarinya, and they had both been happy when news had arrived of Calanon's death.

That night Alassiel revisited the horrible attack and woke up scared to death. Her hands were trembling and she was ghostly white. She began to scream but the sound died in her throat.

Elladan was sitting in the chair, waiting, so he could be there if she was ever troubled by her horrible dreams. In his hands was a parchment which she had not seen before. 'Alassiel, what happened this time?' he asked, concerned.

'I revisited the attack. Elladan, what is it that you hold in your hands?' asked Alassiel, extremely curious.

Elladan handed her the paper. It was a letter addressed to her by Legolas. He had written after a long time. She tore open the paper. Elladan sat patiently, waiting to know what Legolas had to say. The letter was rather short and precise.

_Dearest Alassiel, (it read)_

_I have been extremely busy of late. The darkness in Dul Guldur grows stronger every day, and duty calls._

_I thought you would like to know this- I killed Calanon myself. He wounded me too, but do not worry yourself, I am perfectly alright. Ada and I do not get along as well as we did when you were around. He seems rather annoyed all the time these days. I spend my free times with Lothiriel, that old friend of yours. She is learning archery from me. _

_Hope to hear word from you soon,_

_Love,_

_Legolas_

Alassiel then read it aloud to Elladan. He was glad that the letter was with him when she had awoken or surely the night would have been long for his poor sister. Alassiel could feel his pity through their bond, which had become quite strong, and glared at him with all her might.

'Go to sleep, _gwaleth-nin_. You have a lesson with Erestor tomorrow,' he advised.

Naturally, this brought a groan of protest from Alassiel. She hated language lessons since she had to study without the twins. Her brothers were her idols, who had helped her adapt to her new life in Imladris. She fell asleep almost immediately, the nightmare making her feel so tired.

XOXOXOX

**T.A 2491**

The summer had been nice, and a company of thirteen dwarves had passed through Imladris with them. A Halfling had also been with them, whom Alassiel found interesting as she had never seen any such being before. She found out from Master Bilbo that they were headed for Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, which would make them pass through Greenwood, which everyone save a few elves called Mirkwood now.

She had a long letter for Legolas, just waiting to be sent. She gave it to the Hobbit and made him promise that if they cross the Elvenking's hall, he would deliver it to Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. Bilbo agreed. The company had departed very soon.

Now things were getting boring in Imladris. It was too peaceful for Alassiel, who was, in spite of all these years, still used to the continuous threat of the Shadow that lurked in Mirkwood, where every day spent was a blessing. Life in the valley was the same, day in and day out.

Elrond summoned his three elder children to his chamber. 'Children, I am thinking of telling Alassiel the prophecy. The darkness grows and she should know that she must not expose herself to it. Promise me upon your honor that none of you will spread word about his. The only ones aware are your grandsires, you three, Glorfindel, Erestor, and I.'

Obviously, the Peredhil promised. They watched Alassiel rather closely after that day, and she felt something was wrong. She decided to go ask Arwen. When her sister was nowhere to be found, she began to search for Elladan. He was reading and when she asked if everything was alright he nodded and waved her away. Elrohir was out on patrol. She would just have to wait…

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Mirkwood…_

**T.A 2941**

Morning dawned in the forest of Mirkwood. Silver rays of sunlight peeked through the trees. The flowers opened. There was a feast today, an annual celebration.

Legolas decided to start their training early today. He met Lothiriel in the garden from where they made their way to the daily practice spot.

That target was becoming too easy for Lothiriel. 'We will go hunt today,' said Legolas. 'And bring back something for the feast.'

Lothiriel agreed.

They shot two rabbits and a bird. They brought these back to the base of the tree house. Legolas got some fruit from the stores above and they ate together.

After eating, Lothiriel asked, 'Why can't you teach me knife work or swordplay, Legolas?'

'My knowledge in swordplay is not so great that I can teach another. As for knife work, you already spend all your time out of doors. You should be inside now, helping the healers.'

Lothiriel fumed. 'Do you suggest I am not capable?' she asked and there was a dangerous edge in her voice which he had not heard before.

'No, I said no such thing,' said Legolas quickly, 'only that you should leave war and destruction to those who can stomach the sight of it!'

Lothiriel rose and left without a word. She was furious and was not going to forgive Legolas anytime soon for saying such a thing. She went to her mother, who was in the healing wing.

'Nana, I want to go to Imladris,' she stated.

'Now why would you want to do that? It would leave me alone now that your father is out on patrol. And what of your training with Legolas, it will go unfinished,' said Nestariel, but something already told her that it was no use.

'I have no desire to train with Prince Legolas anymore,' said Lothiriel, 'I know Alassiel in Imladris nana, and Lord Elrond himself will teach me the arts of healing.'

'You may go on two conditions,' said Nestariel, giving in. 'You must take the king's permission on your father's part and tell me everything that happened today while you practiced.'

'Very well,' said Lothiriel. 'Basically, Prince Legolas said something that I did not deserve. I will not forgive him easily. He told me I should leave war and destruction to those who can stomach the sight of it. That is all. And he is not the cause of my decision. I wanted to go before; he just made me more determined. Now I will go seek the king's permission.'

She made her way alone to the king's study and knocked on the door. It opened and Legolas came out. His pale blue eyes were borderline red and pleading for forgiveness. She ignored his presence, though her heart told her to forgive him there and then, and go on with life.

She entered the king's study. 'My lord, I would like your permission for a certain matter,' she began. 'I want to go to Imladris, to learn healing from Lord Elrond. My naneth said that I could go if you gave permission on my father's behalf.'

Thranduil looked at her with sympathy and a slight touch of anger. 'You may go as far as I am concerned. Only you must tell me if my son is the cause of this. I will certainly have a talk with him.' He did not mention the fact the Legolas had told him everything and had punished himself enough already. He wanted to hear this coming from Lothiriel.

Lothiriel thought a moment. She was proud, mostly unforgiving, but not heartless. 'I have wanted to learn healing in Imladris for a long time, my lord. In a few of Alassiel's letters she described the healers at work and ever since it has been my dream to go there. I am sure Prince Legolas has punished himself quite enough already, you need not say more to him on the matter.'

Thranduil was satisfied. 'You may leave today itself. Will you consent to go alone, for I have no guards to spare,' he said.

Lothiriel was more than happy to travel by herself. She knew the only one available would be Legolas, and she had no desire to travel with him all the way to Imladris. 'I will leave before the celebrations begin, my lord. _Hannon le_.'

She curtsied and left the room. She packed little, only food supplies, her bow and a spare set of warm clothes. She would get everything she needed in Imladris, no doubt.

She journeyed on her stallion Arphenion, which she had named after her father. They rode rigorously for three days, barely stopping, as the paths were now getting dangerous.

As she rode on, a feeling of wonder rose up inside her, she was further from home than she had ever been and probably would ever be.

XOXOXXOXOX

_Imladris…_

**T.A 2941**

Alassiel had been playing outside with her friends. She was rather happy, having managed to put off her language lessons with Erestor. Without her knowing, the watchful eyes of Lord Elrond watched her from his room.

He had decided to tell her the prophecy after the afternoon meal, so she could have time to think things over until evening. He called the other three Peredhil and informed them.

Alassiel was just going to go in for lunch when she heard the galloping of hooves on the main path. She ran forward to see who it was, hoping for Legolas, though she knew he would not come. The figure riding was a female. She had silver-blonde hair and sparkling forest green eyes.

'Lady Lothiriel!' cried Alassiel, a tad too formally for her own liking. Sadly, it was her duty to greet guests this way. But what was her friend doing here?

'Lady Alassiel!' said Lothiriel, guessing her friend's thoughts. She embraced her old friend.

'Come, I will get someone to care for your horse and show you to your room. I am sure you would like to freshen up and then join us for the meal. I am very curious to know the cause of this visit. Where is your escort, surely King Thranduil did not send you alone?' said Alassiel, getting slightly overexcited.

Alassiel led her to the house and showed her the guest chamber. She waited while Lothiriel got ready and they walked arm in arm into the dining hall. Elrond and her siblings were waiting for her. She took her place and beckoned to Lothiriel to take the place next to her.

'Allow me introduce myself, Lord Elrond,' said Lothiriel, 'I am Lothiriel of Mirkwood. My parents are the head healer and the captain of the guard. I have come to learn healing in Imladris. I am an old friend of Alassiel's.'

'So you will stay?' said Alassiel, her voice growing loud in excitement once again. 'You must tell me how Legolas is?'

At mention of the prince, Lothiriel's face lost some color. 'Later, Alassiel,' she said, 'I am hungry now.'

Lord Elrond shared a knowing look with his sons and elder daughter. The coming of this elleth would certainly help Alassiel deal with the prophecy.

The meal continued with laughter and conversation.

Once the food was cleared, Elrond said to Alassiel, 'Please come to my study_ iel-nin_. I wish to talk to you.'

'Have I done something wrong ada?' asked Alassiel.

She looked at her siblings who shrugged and chose this moment to pull Lothiriel away to show her the city, so they could avoid being awkward.

In the study, Alassiel made herself comfortable. Something was nagging the inside of her brain, telling her to prepare herself for the next thing to come. But she ignored her sixth sense.

Her father pushed a page of well written Tengwar in her hands. It spoke of a prophecy, concerning a child of the half-elven line, who if raised without the love and protection of a mother, would slowly fade.

The prophecy sent a chill up her spine.

'_Half-elven daughter she will be, _

_With Father's wisdom and bravery,_

_If without her mother the child is raised,_

_The stains of poison shall never fade.'_

'Ada, what does this have to do with me?' she asked, almost afraid.

'Everything,_ iel-nin_,' said Elrond and his eyes had a faraway look. 'You, my daughter are the child of the prophecy.'

**A/N: The prologue and chapter 1 have been reposted with some changes since the fact that their ages were wrong was bugging me a lot. If you want, you can re-read them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7- Many talks **

'No!' shouted Alassiel. A conflicting surge of emotions went through her. 'What must I do ada?'

'Nothing, _iel-nin_, except try not to expose yourself to the darkness that surrounds us. Now do you understand why I sent you away to be raised in Mirkwood?' said Elrond, wondering what her next reaction would be.

'It is alright, ada,' reassured Alassiel. 'I only need some time to think things over and tell Ro, Dan and Arwen. Could you tell Lothiriel for me?'

'Of course I will,' said Elrond. 'Now the faster you tell me what you think the better.' He wondered on how she would react when she found out her siblings were already aware.

'Ada, have you ever been forced to make an important choice and lost a friend on the way?' asked Alassiel curiously, thinking maybe it would help her decide what to do next.

'I had the choice of the Peredhil, the same that will be given to you. I chose to be counted among the Firstborn and I lost my twin Elros on the way,' replied Elrond, and there was a slight waver in his voice.

'I'm sorry for asking, ada,' said Alassiel. She kissed his cheek lovingly and ran out to find her siblings.

They were all gathered in the garden with their mother's statue. Elladan saw Alassiel coming and rose to greet her. 'Hello, _gwaleth_. Is everything alright, then?'

'No, not really, but I am well enough. First tell me Elladan do you know of this _prophecy_ related to me?' said Alassiel. She had a feeling he already knew.

'Sadly,' said Elladan, 'We do.'

Alassiel drew in her breath sharply. 'And you hid the truth for as long as I have lived in Imladris? I must say all of you are good at this.' She was furious beyond words.

Her voice was cold and must've stung more than she meant it to because it caused Arwen to grow quite weak in the knees and lean on Elrohir. The younger twin just stared, no emotion showing on his face. It was Elladan who came to his senses quickly. '

You are not yourself right now. Please think before you speak, we are all much older than you,' he said sternly.

Alassiel glared at him. 'Yet you have had more peaceful times than I have, so leave me alone.'

She ran away into the forest to seek comfort from Aragorn's mother Gilraen, whom she would always go to in hard times.

'I will follow her,' said Elladan. 'She is not seeing reason.' He knew what path she had taken and followed her footsteps quickly.

In less than five minutes he was beside her. 'Stop, Alassiel, I wish to talk to you.'

She ignored his presence and continued to walk.

'Alassiel,_ daro_, I only want to talk,' he persisted.

Alassiel turned around and replied, '_Gwanno ereb-nin._' What she needed was some privacy that no one was willing to give her at all. The lump in her throat was growing steadily.

'No, I will not leave you alone, _gwaleth_. After all, I have always been there when you needed help. This time does not change anything,' said Elladan and quickly grabbed her so she could not run.

So she did as any other would have done. Alassiel sat down on the floor, not caring about her dress, and began to cry. Elladan sat down beside her, offering comfort by his steady presence. An hour passed but her tears grew no less.

Elladan got worried. 'Are you alright, _gwaleth-nin_?'

Alassiel sniffed. 'No, not really, it is just that I have wanted to vent out my feelings for so long. I did not want to show ada that I was hurt, because I felt him remember some painful memories when I asked him something to do with a choice. Then of course, it hurt me even more when I learnt that you three knew as well. So, you get it, I am not fine. I was going to Gilraen's cottage so I could receive some privacy, which I did not get.' She was now slightly calmer and quite grateful of Elladan's presence.

'Where would you be without me?' asked Elladan, all humor gone from his voice and eyes.

'Probably crying somewhere privately, without any other's company,' replied Alassiel. She saw his hurt look and added quickly, 'Of course I am glad you made me see reason. Just don't tell ada, I fear it will only bother him more.'

Elladan promised. 'Now come, I think you owe your siblings an apology. Then you should go talk to Lothiriel and ask her about Legolas, I sense something there. It might prove helpful to know,' said Elladan. He began walking back to the gardens, not checking if Alassiel was following him or not.

Obviously, she was. They walked in silence until they reached the place where Elrohir and Arwen were still waiting. They looked almost scared to see Alassiel. Elladan gave his youngest sister a stern look that clearly meant 'apologize' and then left them in peace to go inform Elrond of Alassiel's reaction.

'So, what happened between you two?' asked Elrohir, breaking the silence.

'Nothing you would like to know. In short, he made me understand and see reason on why you did what you did. I am sorry,' said Alassiel sincerely.

'All is forgiven,' said Arwen and pulled her into a tight hug. 'I am just glad you are safe and alright. Let us return, ada must be waiting and I am sure Lothiriel wants to talk to you.'

Back at the House, Elrond was relieved to see Alassiel look so calm and peaceful. Lothiriel had been most understanding and promised to keep this secret. Now as he watched them, he felt Elrohir's thoughts nagging the edge of his mind.

'_Ada, Elladan said that you were hurt when she asked you about a choice. Are you alright? If you want, you could retire to your study and I will ensure none disturb you.'_

He shook his head at Elrohir, who understood that his father was alright.

Alassiel asked her friend, 'Will you come and walk with me? I wanted to ask you a few things.'

'Sure,' said Lothiriel, 'And you can show me the valley too.'

They set off arm in arm, chattering nineteen-to dozen. Alassiel showed her everything there was to see, from the waterfall to the stables.

At last she sat down on a nearby bench and asked, 'So, how is Legolas?'

Lothiriel stiffened visibly. 'Nothing, the prince is doing well. He was extremely kind to teach me archery. He remembers you often and talks about you and your antics every spare minute of the day. He showed me a tree house you used to play in. We had a great time till the feast, which is basically the day I left Mirkwood.'

'There is something you are hiding from me. I do not think you left your home only to learn healing. If you will not tell me, I will ask Legolas,' said Alassiel, determined to get to the bottom of whatever had happened between the two of them.

Lothiriel looked almost scared. 'I would rather you didn't ask him now. There were some disruptions at the feast as I was leaving. There seemed to be dwarves in the forest.'

Alassiel smiled. 'So there is something. Do not worry, I won't ask him anything now. The dwarves should not have been trouble. They have been through the valley. Mithrandir was with them. I hope the letter I sent reaches Legolas. I miss him a lot, in spite of all these years.' She turned slightly pink.

'So you do like him?' asked Lothiriel, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. She remembered the carving Legolas had shown her. 'He likes you, you know.'

'He does not and neither do I like him. It is all in your mind Thiri. I don't want you speaking about this to anyone, not even Arwen,' said Alassiel. By now she was red to the tips of her ears.

Lothiriel promised. They watched the stars for a while and then went back to the house for the evening meal. When the two took their place, Elladan asked, 'So how was your walk?'

'Good,' replied Alassiel, 'I showed Thiri the valley, and then we sat down and exchanged news. She would not say anything regarding Legolas.'

For the whole meal Alassiel avoided any mention of Legolas or Thranduil. Elrond found this highly unusual, since his daughter was always chattering during mealtimes, keeping them entertained with stories of her antics with Legolas.

It was the next day that Elrond found out the cause.

Lothiriel had been extremely distracted during training and had nearly turned an antidote into another poison. He gently corrected her and explained the mistakes she was making.

'Is something wrong, Lothiriel?' asked Elrond. 'Alassiel was a bit too quiet at dinner yesterday. I hope you did not fight.'

Lothiriel looked amazed. 'Fought? No Lord Elrond, we have never fought with each other. I will tell you what happened if you promise not to tell anyone else.'

After gaining Elrond's trust, she said, 'I think Alassiel might be in love with Legolas. He is in love with her, my lord. You can see it on his face, and he once told me that Arwen knew of his feelings. Alassiel was blushing a lot yesterday when she talked of him. I hope you are not offended.'

Elrond chuckled slightly. 'No Lothiriel I am not offended in the least. In fact, I know this already from Arwen. But you should not worry so much that it effects your healing.'

Lothiriel nodded in understanding.

After one or two days she realized life in the valley was slow and peaceful. Lothiriel had never known a place with so much peace. She had made many friends, for children were not so uncommon in Imladris.

Alassiel often saw her playing around with the younger ones but she never joined them, instead chose to watch from afar. After the prophecy, she had distanced herself from the people of the valley. She did not know what harm might come to them from her.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Later that year, Bilbo returned. He gave her the letter and said, 'I am sorry, my lady. I was unable to deliver this, given the circumstances we were received in. Hopefully you will be able to meet him soon.'

Alassiel accepted it with thanks, but when the hobbit left, she locked her room and cried. Elrond noted this, and hoped that it would not be too long before Legolas met her.

XOXOXOX

It was not long, indeed, only seventy-seven years. That was not much in the reckoning of elves and the prophecy had no adverse effect on Alassiel, for she did not attempt any adventurous excursions that took her out of the city.

**T.A 3018**

The day was pleasant. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and white wisps of cloud floated here and there. Alassiel decided to practice archery in the woods. Frodo, the hobbit whom Arwen had rescued at Weathertop was healing well.

Aragorn was somewhere abroad too. Alassiel dared herself to try locating his barely visible ranger tracks. She came across other tracks. They were quite easily visible, but did not lead anywhere. She began to follow the trail.

Alassiel was so engrossed in her job that she never saw the skulking figure of an elf come behind her. She turned around and saw Legolas, staring at her.

'Las, I've missed you so much!' she said, and pulled him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back. Both of them were oblivious to the ranger who took in this scene with amusement. Aragorn saw how delighted Legolas was to see Alassiel. He could say the same for his foster-sister. Maybe, it was time their love for one another was revealed.

**A/N: This is getting interesting! Finally, a tiny bit of Legolas/Alassiel might take place. Aragorn needs a lecture…**

**Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to review, even flames are welcome, just give me something.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8- Las and Lassi sitting on a tree…**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! You brightened my day. Here is Chapter 8, the First time in my life that I am writing romance, or trying to write it anyway.**

The mealtime would suit his purpose, thought Aragorn, as he wandered back to the house. He knew the hobbits often talked about the lasses they loved, so maybe the conversation would steer there soon enough.

The meal was served. Alassiel sat beside Legolas, her face bright with happiness. At their table ate the four Halflings, Aragorn, and the elves of the household of Elrond. The hobbits chattered continuously with Aragorn and Alassiel listening, interestedly.

Samwise, the one who was Frodo's gardener was going on about some hobbit-lass he loved. Frodo was listening quietly and eventually assuring Sam that she would be waiting for him. Meriadoc and Peregrin were telling them about all the pranks they had played.

Alassiel laughed softly when Sam asked, 'My lady, surely even you would love someone?'

Aragorn took this as his moment. 'Actually, young master Samwise, she does love somebody.'

'Who is it, my lady?' asked Peregrin, curiously, ignoring the looks the others gave him.

Alassiel shook her head. 'Nobody, Aragorn is jesting with you.'

Aragorn grinned. 'No indeed, for you were more than happy to see Legolas again this morning. And I think we should honor that with something like this.' His smile grew even broader and he began to sing, 'Las and Lassi, sitting on a tree…'

Alassiel went red to the tips of her ears. 'Excuse me,' she said and left the room in a hurry.

Legolas stood up. 'Excuse me as well,' he said to the others. He stared angrily at Aragorn before leaving the room as well.

'Estel, you should not have done that. You know how sensitive she is,' chided Elladan. 'But I must say, who taught you that song?'

'Among the Dunedain we tease each other in such a fashion. But I hope I did not hurt her feelings too badly,' said Aragorn in reply.

'I will go see to her in a while,' said Elrond, 'and you, Estel, must apologize to prince Legolas.'

XOXOXOXOX

Alassiel threw open her bedroom door went in and curled up on the bed in a tiny ball, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks. What was Estel's problem? And did she love Legolas? Even she did not know that, yet.

Similarly, Legolas sat on his bed, face in his hands, though he was not crying. He was furious with Aragorn. Why couldn't the man be silent like Lady Arwen, who had kept his secret for so long? He was so deep in thought that he did not notice Aragorn enter the room until the ranger was sitting beside him.

'What do you want?' asked Legolas.

'I came to apologize,' said Aragorn, sincerely. 'But my friend, I hope you know it is not wrong to have such feelings?'

'Stop lecturing me as if I were an elf-ling, Aragorn! And I do not think you owe me an apology as much as you owe one to Lassi, which, by the way, is a nice nickname you have derived,' said Legolas.

Understanding that his apology had been accepted, Aragorn left his friend alone to his thoughts.

Alassiel was still in tears when Elrond entered and sat beside his daughter. '_Iel-nin_, do not bother yourself so much about something so trivial.'

Alassiel looked up at her father and said in a choked voice, 'How will I face him after what Estel said?'

'I am sure he is thinking the same things, Alassiel. But Elladan has scolded Estel and Legolas is fine. The truth, _iel-nin_, is that he loves you. The question is how do you feel about him?' said Elrond. His tone was still gentle, but demanded an answer.

'I think, ada, I might be in love. Quite deeply in love, actually,' admitted Alassiel. 'Oh ada, what do I do?'

Elrond put an arm around her and with a smile he advised, 'I think you should go talk to him. You should clear this up before the council tomorrow. I want you there.'

Alassiel nodded. 'Very well then, I will go to him.'

XOXOXOX

'What did I do wrong?' asked Peregrin Took, annoyed.

'You shouldn't go and ask such pretty ladies such personal questions, Peregrin Took,' said Frodo, wisely.

'You need not apologize though, for Alassiel is most forgiving,' said Lothiriel, who was sitting beside them.

Meriadoc looked relieved. 'Thank goodness, I feared that Pip may have offended the pretty lady.'

Aragorn heard this from where he sat. 'Nay, in fact I think Alassiel may find Pippin to be a great friend before the end. I wonder if she is alright.'

'She'll be fine Strider,' assured Frodo, 'I can't wait to talk to her though.'

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alassiel entered the prince's room without knocking. He was sitting as still as a statue upon the edge of his bed.

His eyes were not swollen or red with tears, for which Alassiel felt thankful, though the despair on his face was quite visible. Alassiel sat down beside him.

'Legolas are you alright?' she asked.

'I am fine if you are not angry with me. For what Aragorn said was true, except the song, at least on my part. Please don't be angry with me,' said Legolas. The elvenprince was almost pleading.

A musical chuckle escaped her. 'No, Las, I am not angry. In fact I came to tell you that… I feel the same.'

She was going to say more, but Legolas' strong arms wrapped around her in a loving hug, knocking the breath out of her.

They began to laugh loudly and melodiously, as elf-lings would on their begetting day. Then hand in hand, they went to find and clarify things with Aragorn.

They found him sitting alone, puffing on his pipe, looking rather guilty. He rose to greet them.

'Estel, I must thank you!' said Legolas with a smile.

'And what is the cause of that I wonder?' asked Aragorn playfully. 'You both have found happiness.'

His face grew troubled and Alassiel knew why. 'Do not worry,' she consoled. 'Ada will see that Arwen is only happy when she is with you. Now I have to go see Lothiriel. Will you come with me Legolas?'

Alassiel felt Legolas stiffen. She decided she needed to get to the bottom of this quarrel of her two closest companions. And the only way to do that was to pull him along. So in spite of his protests the two went to find Lothiriel.

When Lothiriel saw the two, hand in hand, she smiled and rose to greet them. 'See, Lassi. I said you were in love.'

Alassiel blushed slightly and tightened her grip on Legolas' hand, and the elf squeezed it reassuringly.

'Your father was unable to accompany us, my lady,' said Legolas to Lothiriel. 'Maybe you would wish to attend the council in his stead.'

'I would, my lord. Thank you for informing me. Now if you do not mind, may I steal Alassiel for a moment?' said Lothiriel, her tone equally formal.

This was the closest they would ever get to reconciliation, thought Legolas miserably. Oh Elbereth… why had he spoken so harshly that day?

Of course, he allowed Alassiel to be whisked away by her friend, but he could feel she wanted to know the reason for Legolas' hostile behavior.

He tried reaching her through his thoughts, '_I fought with her, Lassi. I called her something she did not deserve and so we are now distant. Hopefully, she will forgive me soon.'_

'_She will, Las. Now you should go rest, for the council is sure to have an effect on your temper if you do not sleep,'_ returned Alassiel's fair voice in his mind. He obeyed her request.

Lothiriel turned on her friend when they were out of earshot of any other elf. 'Alassiel, you know what is going to happen tomorrow. The ring will be taken to Mount Doom and Prince Legolas will be part of the company. Promise me Lassi, that you will not join him.'

'What do you have against him?' asked Alassiel. 'What has he ever done to you? I will not join him, but that is because ada requested me to stay safe, not because of whatever feud there is between you two. Understand this Lothiriel; I will not side with anybody till I know what is going on.'

Lothiriel nodded. 'I wish we could go somewhere Lassi. We have lived in the valley for so long. Is there no place where lord Elrond would send us both?'

Alassiel's face brightened with joy. 'Lothlorien, land of my mother's kin, governed by Lady of the Golden Wood and her lord, Celeborn, ada will send us there if I ask him. Now I will return to my chambers and catch some much needed rest.'

They parted ways.

XOXOXOXOX

The morning dawned bright and fair on the valley. The golden rays of the sun reflected on the silver waterfalls making the whole valley glow in their glimmering light. The sky was a clear blue with white wisps of floating clouds, which nothing could darken save the blackness of Mordor.

Alassiel and Lothiriel decided to go to the council together.

Alassiel wore a dark blue dress with silver threads of mithril criss-crossing across the front. A crown of stars rested on her forehead. A positively ethereal aura seemed to glow about her as she walked, her feet barely touching the floor.

Lothiriel was dressed in a flowing gown of dark green, the color of her home, embroidered with threads of gold to form the pattern of the tree. She wore no jewelry, and did not look as queenly as Alassiel, but she was more alert, and felt someone's presence.

'Lassi, stop, I sense someone,' Lothiriel warned her friend.

Alassiel laughed. 'You worry too much Thiri. Come now, Legolas must be waiting, for surely you will be last to arrive out of the elves from Mirkwood.' The princess continued without stopping for her friend, not noticing the hurt look on her friend's face.

The minute Alassiel left, a man came out of the trees, behind Lothiriel. He had dark curls and beautiful gray eyes. He wore travel worn clothes. 'My lady, would you be kind enough to show me the way to the council? I am rather lost in this city.'

Lothiriel turned around and faced him. 'Who would you be, my lord?' she asked curiously.

'I am Boromir, son of Denethor, who is lord and steward of Gondor. I must say it is hard to find this valley,' said the man with a smile.

'I am Lothiriel of Mirkwood,' she said, introducing herself.

'You must be their princess, for you are certainly the prettiest elf I have seen yet,' said Boromir, and indeed, he felt this maiden could have been his sister. He promised himself to become her brother and protector.

'My kingdom has no princess, my lord. We have a prince, Legolas. He must be waiting for me, for I am not usually late, and neither is he tolerant towards such casual behavior. He will be angry with me, that I am certain of,' replied Lothiriel, quite amused.

'I do not think anyone would be angry with you, Lady Lothiriel. Indeed, they will have to go through me first, for you are the very image of the sister I never had,' said Boromir, speaking the truth.

Lothiriel smiled at him rather shyly. 'If you think so, Lord Boromir, then we had better move on without further delay.'

She led him to the area where the council was to take place. They were the last to arrive, and Legolas frowned at her. Boromir saw this, and glared at the prince. Legolas looked at him and then Lothiriel and grinned teasingly.

'If we are all quite settled,' said Elrond, with an air of authority. 'We should begin. Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor…'

And so the Council of Elrond began.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked this! It was hard to write since like I said; it is the first time I have ever written romance. I am sorry it was short, but shorter and faster works better for me than longer and slower. And I do not think that the Dunedain teased each other like that, but there had to be some explanation, and I thought it would be fitting that Aragorn learnt such stuff in his time with the Dunedain. **

**Reviews are welcome, but try not to flame!**

**Thank you so much to all those who are reading, and reviewing this story, I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9- The Council of Elrond and After**

**A/N: I realized I didn't do this before. I do not own anything except my OCs. This is for the whole story.**

'Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom,' said Elrond. An air of authority surrounded him as he continued, 'Bring forth the ring, Frodo.'

With some trepidation, the young hobbit placed the ring on the pedestal in the centre of the council.

Alassiel drew in a sharp breath and braced herself for any adverse effect the prophecy might choose to inflict in such a situation.

Boromir rose, as if in a trance. 'So it is true. In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane has been found." Isildur's bane…'

He made his way towards the ring and was about to lift it when Elrond cried, 'Boromir!'

Lothiriel leapt to her feet. The man jerked back.

Elrond looked as if he was going to say more but he was interrupted by Gandalf.

'_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul,' _said the wizard, which was extremely daring of him.

The very morning seemed to darken. Elrond grasped his head. The council stared around in confusion. Through all of this, Alassiel sat as still as a statue. She had grown pale and trembled slightly, but did not move from her place beside her father. A feeling of emptiness seemed to be swallowing her up.

'Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!' said Elrond, recovering himself.

'I do not ask for your pardon master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west,' rasped Gandalf. 'The ring is altogether evil.'

'No,' persisted Boromir, 'It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him.'

Then Aragorn spoke for the first time, and Alassiel felt proud of what he said. 'No, we cannot wield it, none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'

'And what would a ranger know of such a matter?' scoffed Boromir.

That was too much for Legolas. Alassiel could feel his anger through their fragile bond.

'This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and you owe him your allegiance,' said the elvenprince, annoyed.

'Aragorn?' said Boromir, 'This is Isildur's heir?'

'And heir to the throne of Gondor!' said Legolas and Alassiel together, leaping to their feet.

'_Havo dad,_ Legolas, Alassiel,' instructed Aragorn in their own tongue.

Reluctantly, both prince and lady sat down again, the latter glaring daggers at Boromir.

'Aragorn is right,' agreed Gandalf.

'You have only one choice,' said Elrond. 'The ring must be destroyed.'

Then for the first time yet one of the dwarves spoke. 'Then what are we waiting for?' He smashed his axe into the ring.

The axe shattered and he fell back. An old dwarf, his father, rose to assist him.

Alassiel's fists had been clenched tightly when the dwarf had begun speaking. She was relieved that he was a loyal person, if not wholly intelligent.

Her father was biting back his laughter. 'The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. It was made in the fires Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast into the fiery chasm whence it came. One of you must do this.'

Alassiel shut her eyes tightly. She knew Legolas would go. If not as the ring bearer, he would still go assist such a noble cause in any way possible. And she would not be coming. Elrond glanced at her sympathetically.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor,' said Boromir with a frown, 'its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watching. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly.'

Legolas leapt to his feet, angry at the ignorance of this mere mortal. 'Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.'

'And I suppose you are going to be the one to do it!' shouted Gimli.

'And what happens when we fail?' said Boromir, desperately. 'What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?'

An argument broke out. From all directions people shouted and argued. Alassiel only left her father's side when Gimli said, 'Never trust an elf.' It was quite loud and instantly all the elves from Mirkwood rose to defend their prince.

'It would do you good if you think before speaking, Master Dwarf,' said Alassiel coldly. 'I do not think your statements are very helpful.'

'And who are you to say that, my lady?' asked the dwarf in return.

'She is the lady of Imladris, dwarf,' said Lothiriel, jumping in to defend her friend.

In the middle of this chaos Frodo rose and said, 'I will take it.'

Nobody heard him. On all sides people were still arguing.

'I will take it,' repeated Frodo, slightly louder. Gandalf turned. 'I will take the ring to Mordor,' said Frodo, 'though I do not know the way.'

'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear,' offered Gandalf, and went and stood behind Frodo.

Then it was Aragorn who spoke. 'By life or death if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.'

As he took his place Gandalf gave a wink to Elrond.

'And my bow,' added Legolas, taking his position.

Time stood still for Alassiel. Since she had discovered the truth of her feelings, she realized her love for Legolas ran quite deep. Now he was off on a dangerous quest, most likely never to return, and she was forbidden to go with him. A tear slid down her and she brushed it away hastily.

'And my axe!' exclaimed Gimli. He did not look quite happy to be standing next to Legolas.

Boromir rose from his seat. 'You carry the fates of us all, little one,' he said to Frodo. 'If indeed this is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.' He took his place and smiled apologetically at Lothiriel, who was unable to stop herself from crying.

A small hobbit ran out of the bushes. 'Mr. Frodo ain't going anywhere without me,' he said, as he stood in front of Aragorn.

'No indeed, it is impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not,' replied Elrond, barely hiding a smile.

'We're coming too!' declared two more hobbits, running out from behind the pillars. 'You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us,' they added.

'Nine companions.' said Elrond almost dreamily, 'so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.'

The council was dismissed.

Alassiel and Lothiriel made their way out of the council together. Just as they were about to depart for the city, Legolas came and caught Lothiriel by the arm.

'My lady, it was not proper of you to cry at the council for a man you barely knew for ten minutes and behaved with quite a lot of disrespect towards Aragorn,' scolded Legolas.

'It is not your business to tell me who I should befriend,' retorted Lothiriel.

At this very moment Boromir made his presence known. 'My lord, leave the lady alone,' said the Gondorian. 'I am sorry my behavior towards the ranger disappointed you, but I was merely speaking my thoughts. I would appreciate you do not hurt the lady with this. All she did is fit the picture of the sister I never had. And she is right, prince though you are, it is not your place to tell her whom to befriend.'

'He has hurt me enough,' said Lothiriel, her head held high, though her throat was constricting. 'Come, lord Boromir, I will show you around the city. I will take my leave, prince Legolas.'

She bowed stiffly, and left, gaining speed as she went. Boromir followed her anxiously. 'My lady, are you alright?' he asked.

'Call me Lothiriel, or simply Thiri, my lord,' she said, not really answering his question.

'Well, Thiri, call me Boromir. I really want to know, are you alright?' he pressed.

'What do you think Boromir? I met you only for ten minutes and I already picture you as my brother. After the way you spoke to Aragorn, I do not expect Alassiel or Legolas to befriend you. My other friends would be scared of interacting with a mortal. Now you have joined up on a quest from which you will most probably not return. Prince Legolas has fought with me again. Do you expect me to be alright?' she said, her voice growing louder by the minute.

'Thiri…' said Boromir, 'Please tell me what happened between you and Legolas. I hate to see you fighting such a battle within yourself. What happened between you two?'

Lothiriel was reluctant to reveal something like this to him, but hiding the truth would not be fair. But what if he decided she was not worth befriending once he heard the whole story? She could not bear to lose another friend.

'I cannot tell you Boromir,' she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. 'We had a major disagreement that is all. Now would you join me for a meal with the rest of the group?'

Boromir shook his head. 'I will eat alone. I trust you will have quite a lot to do, between the elven lady and prince.'

Lothiriel nodded. 'I pity Alassiel. She has faced so much in such little time. I will go, and do not worry, prince Legolas knows he made a mistake; I am the one who will not forgive him. I will see you later, _Namarie.' _

Boromir nodded and let her go.

XOXOXOXOX

Indeed there was plenty to do on the table. Elarinya hovered around her lady nervously, till Alassiel suggested she go talk to Gimli. The maid scurried off.

Legolas seemed to be alternating between staring at Alassiel with a wistful look in his eyes and glancing and Elrond with a scared expression on his face.

Arwen was weeping openly. Lothiriel held her hand consolingly. Alassiel was not eating and sat stock still next to Elrond. The hobbits were eating separately, or they might have lightened the mood.

The meal was quiet and none of them headed to the Hall of Fire afterwards. Instead, Arwen ran off to find Aragorn. Lothiriel decided it was safe to slip away and find Boromir now. Legolas and Alassiel remained beside Elrond, staring at each other.

Then Alassiel raised an expectant eyebrow at Legolas and said, 'I have duties to attend to ada. I will go see to the comfort of our guests.' She left the room.

Legolas took a deep breath and decided to go for it. 'My lord Elrond, I want to talk to you about something important.'

Elrond quirked up an eyebrow and replied, 'Of course Legolas. Do you want to talk here on in private?'

Legolas looked around at the guests still present in the hall. No this would not do, he needed a private space. 'Private would be better, Lord Elrond.'

'Very well, follow me. I have some idea on what you are going to ask, yet I will see if my guess in correct,' replied Elrond.

Once they were in Elrond's study, Legolas began his well thought out speech, 'Lord Elrond, you are aware on how much I care for Alassiel. It has been so since she came of age at fifty. I never thought it was wrong since I always knew she was not my real sister. I come to ask your permission to court her.'

Elrond looked at him open-mouthed for a second, before regaining his composure. 'I am sorry Legolas, but I cannot allow it. Doing something like this in haste will only result in sadness, have patience.'

At that moment two hearts shattered. One of the elvenprince inside the room and one of Alassiel, waiting at the door. Legolas did not speak but his eyes were filled with pain. Alassiel could not bear to remain hidden.

She burst through the door and flung herself into Legolas' arms, bursting into tears. Elrond's heart broke to see his daughter in such a state, yet what was right needed to be done.

He spoke softly and gently, 'Alassiel, come here. I need to talk to you, _iel-nin.'_

Alassiel shook her head and clung to Legolas, burying herself into his robes.

Elrond extracted her from Legolas' arms. He smiled apologetically at the prince, and gestured for him to leave.

Once Legolas left, Elrond took his daughter's hand and said, 'I am sorry, but I could not allow it. Instead I will agree to your decision of going to Lothlorien, as long as you take Lothiriel and Elarinya with you. I do not disapprove of you being with him, only I do not want this to affect your choice. Forgive me, _iel-nin_.'

'It is all I could have hoped for anyway,' said Alassiel, another river of tears flowing down her cheeks. 'At least I am not restricted to the valley, _hannon-le _ada.'

Alassiel left, and went to seek comfort from Arwen, who had always been there for her. Her sister's chamber was open and Arwen was reading. Upon seeing Alassiel, Arwen left her book and ushered her in.

There was no spoken conversation but telepathically Alassiel relayed everything to her sister. Arwen helped her wash her face. Then she sat her down and began to braid her hair into an intricate weaving pattern.

Alassiel eventually calmed down and asked her sister, 'What do I do now, Arwen? No doubt Legolas has been in the same state.'

'I do not doubt that. Maybe that is why you should go console him. I will see you at dinner, for which you cannot be excused, ada has decided to have some song and dance and you must be there,' replied Arwen. 'With an escort,' she added slyly.

Alassiel actually smiled before leaving the room to find Legolas. He was sitting in his room, and Aragorn was beside him, offering silent comfort. He saw Alassiel and took his leave.

The two elves just stared at each other and then Alassiel rushed into his arms. 'I hope you are alright, _meleth-nin,_' she asked.

'I am alright, do not worry. Are we excused from the meal or has lord Elrond forced attendance?' replied Legolas, not bothering to mention how much he had screamed.

'There is to be song and dance and we are to go with an escort. Will you accompany me?' said Alassiel, relieved. 'I think I know who Thiri will turn up with.'

'I disapprove of that mortal, but for Thiri's sake I will not do anything to him,' said Legolas, offering his opinion.

'You call her Thiri,' noted Alassiel. 'Yet she does not call you Legolas.'

'I do this because I still believe someday she will forgive me for what I said,' said Legolas with a sigh. 'I will see you here in half an hour.'

XOXOXOXOX

The meal was a merry one, and Alassiel danced and sang before everyone. She received a huge round of applause, even from Gimli, who was there as well.

Legolas commented, 'You sing as well as ever, _meleth_.'

Gimli chuckled, 'What does that mean? I want to learn some elvish even if the words aren't particularly useful to a dwarf like me.'

Elrond saw his daughter go red and quickly thought up an excuse for Alassiel to escape the situation. 'Alassiel, will you please go see that the guest rooms are prepared since Boromir and Gimli will be staying with us.'

'Of course, ada,' said Alassiel, thankfully. She ran out of the room, sat in her own room for five minutes and then returned when she thought it safe.

By now the guests had either left or were busy talking in small groups. Legolas caught Alassiel, as she attempted to sneak out a second time.

'Come on, Lassi. I am sure the dwarf meant well. Do you want to go talk to him? Ask him about Calanon, maybe? It would help to know where he came from,' he said, pulling her into the hall.

'Fine, but you are not going anywhere, and will answer any awkward questions,' said Alassiel, setting her conditions.

'Agreed,' replied the prince, and pulled her over to the group of dwarves.

'Um, master Gimli, may I have a word with you?' asked Alassiel politely.

'Of course, lass,' said the dwarf. He was feeling sorry for asking about what they were calling each other.

'Well master Gimli, it was roughly the year 2571 of the third age, in case you were wondering. I had come to Imladris for the first time. Elarinya was my handmaiden that night before the feast. She spoke of how her father, a dwarf called Calanon, forced her to work. I spoke about this to my father. For revenge, and location the heir of Isildur, Calanon nearly killed me. I wanted to know if you, um, knew him in person,' said Alassiel and added, 'he is dead.'

'I am sorry for all that, lass. I never knew him. Maybe he was one of the refugees of Erebor, who never made it to the mountain but turned away to the dark side.' said Gimli, not rattled by her nervousness.

When he saw how tightly she held on to Legolas' hand as if one of them might take her away any moment he added, 'But we are all good folk, lass. You have to come to Erebor someday, and I will show you the hospitality of the dwarves.'

'Thank you, Gimli. Maybe we will visit you once all this is over. Lady Alassiel and I merely wanted to know, and now we must leave, for there is much we have to do,' answered Legolas, saving Alassiel the tedious task of thanking him.

They went to rejoin the elves.

XOXOXOXOX

The two months the fellowship spent in Rivendell were happy ones. Legolas and Alassiel grew extremely close to each other and Boromir and Lothiriel were often seen together. Though her friends disapproved of this, Lothiriel turned a deaf ear to every rumor about her and Boromir and continued to treat him the same way.

XOXOXOXOX

**T.A 3018**

'We are setting out today, aren't we?' asked Pippin, curious as always.

'Yes, you are beginning your journey today, master Took, and as are we,' said Elarinya, polite as ever.

'Where are you going, my lady?' questioned Pippin.

'To Lothlorien, the golden wood, master Took. Now if you would excuse me, I must see that the horses are ready for the ladies and me,' replied the elf-maid.

Without waiting for Pippin's answer, she walked away to the stables.

Soon, the horses were ready and a small group of elves had gathered to see off the Fellowship and the Lady of Imladris. Arwen was at their head.

Legolas and Alassiel were whispering their goodbyes.

'Farewell, Legolas. Please take care of yourself. And for my sake and Arwen's keep Aragorn safe also,' said Alassiel in soft tones.

'I will, do not worry. Take care of yourself as well. And tell the famous Marchwarden that if he does not take proper care of you, I will personally torture him in every way possible,' replied Legolas, smiling slightly.

'I want you to wear this,' said Alassiel, giving him her precious flower.

'I cannot wear this, it is yours!' exclaimed Legolas, pushing it back towards her.

'Wear until we see each other again. It is like the Evenstar of Arwen, mine to give to whom I will. Keep it,' insisted Alassiel.

Legolas could not object. He put it around his neck and embraced her one last time, before going to join the group.

Lothiriel had already said her farewell to Boromir, and mounted her horse, waving goodbye one last time. She went to join Elarinya, who was waiting some distance away from the gate.

Alassiel bid the whole company farewell. When she came to Aragorn, she whispered to him, 'Keep him safe,_ gwador_.'

'I will,' promised Aragorn.

She then went to Elrond. '_Namarie,_ ada, I will miss you.'

'I will miss you too, _iel-nin_. May Elbereth's stars shine upon your path,' replied Elrond, hugging his daughter close. 'Go now, your friends are waiting.'

Alassiel mounted her horse Niphredil, and trotted away, joining her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10- On different paths**

Her friends were waiting a little away from the stone gate.

The minute she arrived they broke into a gallop. No one talked, there was nothing to talk about, except how they feared the ring-bearer might fail and make Arda fall into darkness. They rode constantly until nightfall.

'Let us set up a camp,' said Lothiriel, 'I am stiff and sore all over.'

Alassiel made a fire and handed out lembas for dinner. Then Lothiriel and Elarinya lay down by the fire, and Alassiel took first watch. For a while she paced here and there, keeping an eye out for any movement, but when it seemed as if nothing was going to attack tonight, she sat down and began to think.

She wondered if darkness would soon breach the woods of Lothlorien. If the prophecy could take effect in such a protected place, then it certainly was as powerful as she feared it to be. Her thoughts then wandered to the trip ahead. If they kept up such a fast pace then they would be able to cross Caradhras, before the spies of the enemy noticed their travel.

She woke Lothiriel for the second watch and fell asleep. Her dreams showed her a vision of the fellowship.

_They had made camp amongst rocks and Sam was cooking a meal. He and Frodo watched, as Boromir tried to teach Pippin and Merry how to spar._

_Aragorn was puffing on his pipe and occasionally offering his advice. When Boromir disarmed Pippin, the hobbits leapt on top of him with a cry of, 'For the Shire!' _

_Aragorn tried jumping in to help, but they tripped him up and he fell down. All of them began to laugh. _

_Meanwhile Gandalf and Gimli were talking about what road to take next. Legolas was standing on one of the boulders, surveying the landscape. He changed his position._

_Then Sam noticed a black flying wisp. 'What's that?' he asked_

'_Nothing,' said Gimli, 'just a wisp of cloud.'_

'_It's moving fast and against the wind,' supplied Boromir._

_Legolas shaded his eyes and looked on. 'Crebain,' he cried, 'from Dunland!'_

'_Hide!' yelled Aragorn._

_The fellowship hid successfully. The Crebain cawed and screeched over their heads and went away. The fellowship came out of their hiding places. 'Spies of Saruman,' cried Gandalf. 'We must now take the pass of Caradhras.' _

_Legolas turned to look at where her fea stood, watching this scene. His blue eyes seemed to see right through her. _

Rather startled she woke up. Elarinya had just started her watch, and Lothiriel was settling down once more.

'We must leave now; make for the pass of Caradhras. Saruman's spies are watching the passage south. If we waste moretime that road will also be blocked to us, and passage through the mountains will become impossible,' instructed Alassiel, her senses sharpening.

'How do you know?' asked Lothiriel.

'I was informed through a vision. The fellowship was almost caught. They escaped narrowly,' replied Alassiel.

'Is Boromir safe?' asked Lothiriel, concerned.

'They are all safe, and are now making for the pass of Caradhras as well. That is why we must leave if are to cross before them,' said Alassiel, and quenched the fire. Then she whistled for the horses.

Three flashes of silver shot across the plains like arrows in the night and stopped in front of their mistresses. They mounted and galloped away into the night.

Fortunately, the pass of Caradhras was open. The blizzard was severe however and they had to ride without rest for three days continuously. Then at last, they crossed over into the narrow stretch of plains before the woods of Lorien began.

'We must rest, my lady,' panted Elarinya, 'I have never ridden so far before.'

'There is barely any distance left to cover,' countered Alassiel, 'and this area can get extremely dangerous during the night.'

Elarinya sighed and continued to ride.

The first stars had risen by the time they were on the eaves of the woods of Lorien. They paused for rest under one of the mallorn, and Lothiriel passed around the bits of lembas they had left.

'Is there more water?' asked Elarinya, her throat parched.

'No, we don't have more water and our food is running low. How many days to Caras Galadhon, Alassiel?' asked Lothiriel.

Suddenly there was an arrowhead pointed at them. 'Who goes there?'

'_Haldir o Lorien_, I am Alassiel, daughter of Elrond and I seek refuge in the Golden Wood,' replied Alassiel, recognizing the Marchwarden's voice.

'_Hirin o Imladris_, I did not recognize you. Welcome to Lothlorien,' said Haldir. 'I am the Marchwarden, but I am sure you know that.'

'Do not act so formally, _mellon-nin_, for we have known each other since I have lived in the valley. Is there resting place around here, for we have ridden continuously for three days,' said Alassiel, and leaned against a mallorn trunk, weary.

'I will leave you at the nearest talan. From there you must go on towards the city, I cannot accompany you until my duties here are complete,' offered Haldir.

'It is a fair deal, Haldir,' agreed Alassiel.

The talan was large and comfortable. They rested well that night and ate and drank their fill. Alassiel's sleep was peaceful.

The next day they rode on, to Caras Galadhon, and were received by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They were given large rooms and Galadriel allowed them a little rest before calling them to her abode.

'I wanted to ask if you are willing to join Haldir and his brothers on the border patrol, because there is nothing in the city that will keep you entertained,' said Galadriel, not telling the whole truth.

'I will go,' said Alassiel and Lothiriel together.

'I am more at ease within the city, my lady,' answered Elarinya. 'And I must catch up with my mother.'

'It is your choice. If you wish to join patrol, then you must leave by twilight today. Haldir will meet you at the talan that he left you last. Now I suggest you go pack,' said Galadriel smiling.

As Alassiel was going to leave Galadriel stopped her and informed, 'My powers will not be able to withhold the prophecy. It will take effect, and take effect soon. You must not be left alone. Understand?'

'Yes, _daernana,' _promised Alassiel.

They reached the talan early the next morning. Haldir and his brothers Orophin and Rumil were waiting.

Haldir greeted them with a grin and a wave. 'Welcome, my ladies, to border patrol.'

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. But I have been extremely busy of late. And the next update will take time since I am going on vacation and then I am going to try for the Teitho fanfiction contest. But I promise to try update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much to all those who left a review the last time and I hope you enjoyed this one too!**

**Please leave a review for this one, but try not to flame.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11- Mines of Moria**

**A/N: The mines of Moria, hope you enjoy!**

It had been a dull and dreary day. The Company had lost some of its merriment after Caradhras had defeated it with its harsh snows and chilling weather. Each of them was lost in thought, only the hobbits spoke in soft voices.

They had chosen the long dark of Moria, thought Legolas. He was relieved Alassiel was not with them. He knew how scared she was of dwarves and their underground homes. He was not too comfortable in caves himself, but he should have thought of such things before he had decided to join the Fellowship. Not that it mattered Legolas was not one who regretted his decisions.

He tried reaching Alassiel through their faint bond, but all he could feel was happiness. Had he been in any other place, he would have been happy for her, but right now he just felt bad that he was not there with her.

'Do not look so gloomy, _mellon-nin_,' said Aragorn, speaking after a long time. 'After all it won't do Alassiel any good if we are all unhappy.'

'You are optimistic,' replied Legolas, 'but I admit the thought of living in a mine for three days scares me.'

'It scares me too,' agreed Aragorn, 'but I fear for somebody else other than myself.'

While the two friends talked, they did not notice Gandalf whisper something to Frodo in soft tones.

Gimli looked at the flat surface of stone before them. 'The walls of Moria,' said the dwarf proudly.

Before them there stood walls of stone, absolutely towering. They looked at the walls in awe, wondering where the doors could be.

As if he had read Legolas' thoughts, Gimli said, 'Dwarf doors are hard to find.'

'Indeed Gimli,' agreed Gandalf, 'even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten.'

Legolas smirked. 'Why does that not surprise me?'

Gimli looked annoyed. They continued on their way, closer and closer to the face of rock. Frodo stumbled into the still water but quickly recovered himself.

Gandalf brushed the rock face with his hands. With his sharp eyes Legolas could make out vague designs on the stone.

The wizard looked quite happy when he said to the rest of them, 'Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight.'

As if to answer to its name, the moon came out from behind the clouds. In its shimmering lights a beautiful door of silver appeared before them.

Gandalf put his staff against one of the elvish letters. 'It reads,' said the wizard, 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter.'

'What do you suppose that means?' asked Merry, his eyes wide in surprise.

'Oh it's quite simple actually,' replied Gandalf, 'if you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open.'

Then the wizard turned back to the rock face and raised his staff, resting it against the door. 'Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!'

The doors remained the way they were. The hobbits looked somewhat disappointed. Legolas sighed, why couldn't dwarves just leave their doors visible so they did not have to spend any longer near the suspiciously still lake and cold stone walls.

Gandalf tried again. 'Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.' Nothing happened.

Pippin stated the obvious. 'It isn't working.'

'I once knew every spell in the tongue's of Elves, Men and Orcs,' muttered Gandalf.

'So what is going to happen now?' asked Pippin. How Legolas wished he could give them some peace.

As if voicing the elf's thoughts, Gandalf said angrily, 'I am going to knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not shatter them, at least I shall have peace from foolish questions. I am going to try finding the opening words.'

The company decided to leave Gandalf alone. Only Frodo sat beside him.

Legolas and Boromir sat down together, both silent, while Aragorn and Sam sent Bill the pony home. Pippin and Merry were skimming stones on the water, bored out of their minds. When Pippin was going to throw in his third or fourth stone, Aragorn grabbed his hand in the middle.

'Do not disturb the water,' he hissed at the hobbit.

Pippin nodded. But it was already too late. Aragorn saw a ripple spreading closer towards the shore. Boromir noticed it too, and looked worriedly at the water.

'Oh it is useless,' muttered Gandalf. The wizard took off his hat and sat down.

Frodo stood up. 'It's a riddle,' he said excitedly, 'speak 'friend' and enter. Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?'

'_Mellon,'_ said Gandalf, and in answer the huge doors of stone opened.

All of them went in, Gandalf in the lead and the hobbits in the rear. For a moment they were so much in awe of the stonework that none of them remembered the ripple that had spread across the water.

All of a sudden, a tentacle grabbed at Frodo's ankle and pulled the ring-bearer towards the door. The other three hobbits followed him.

'Strider,' shouted Sam, 'Aragorn!' Meanwhile Sam bravely tried to cut the tentacle that held Frodo, but it was no use.

By now everyone was outside the cave. Legolas kept his eyes fixed on Frodo and shot an arrow at the tentacle that held him. Frodo was released from his grasp.

The monstrous creature caught the other hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir jumped into the water with their swords. They sliced at the tentacles and released the hobbits from the monster's grasp.

'Into the mines,' instructed Gandalf.

They began to retreat as the watcher arose out of the water. Legolas was the last to follow them into the mines. Had he come any later, the collapsing wall would have killed him. Fortunately, he was safe.

'We have but one choice,' said Gandalf, his voice sad and tired. 'We must face the long dark of Moria.' He blew at his staff and a small light sprung up.

'Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed. There are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world,' said Gandalf, and began to walk.

Legolas kept as close as he could to Gandalf's staff. The darkness in the mine seemed to reach out and choke him. There was an evil there, something that meant them great harm.

After a long spell of walking Gandalf broke the silence, 'The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but in mithril. Bilbo had a shirt of mithril that Thorin gave him. Although I never told him, its worth was greater than the lands of the Shire.'

They glanced down, into the deep chasm where the dwarves delved for mithril. As they walked on they reached a fork. Gandalf paused hesitantly.

'I have no memory of this place,' he said slowly.

Legolas felt alarmed, but did not show it on his face. They sat down to rest till Gandalf found the way.

'Are we lost?' asked Pippin in a hushed voice.

'No,' assured Merry, but he sounded disbelieving of that fact himself.

'Merry,' said Pippin again.

'Yes?' replied Merry, patient as ever.

'I'm hungry,' declared Pippin.

Oh hobbits and their love for food, thought Legolas as he looked into the darkness. He knew it was nothing and he was probably being paranoid, but he could not shake off the feeling of danger. He was happy Alassiel had not come.

'You are still thinking about her,' declared Boromir, shaking the elf from his thoughts.

'How do you know?' asked Legolas, amazed.

'You keep smiling and your eyes have a faraway look in them,' replied Boromir.

Legolas sighed. 'You are right, I do miss her. But she will be safer in Lothlorien than here with us.'

Boromir was going to reply, but Gandalf cut them off. 'It is this way,' said the wizard.

'He's remembered!' cried Merry joyfully.

'No,' admitted Gandalf. 'The air smells less foul down there. When in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose.'

Legolas smirked slightly, but the wizard was right; the air seemed less foul down there. The fellowship resumed their journey.

They walked through the passage which in the end opened out into a majestic hall with pillars of stone.

'Let me risk a little more light,' said Gandalf, and his staff glowed brighter. 'Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf,' announced Gandalf.

'Well that's an eye-opener and no mistake,' said Sam in awe, voicing everybody's thoughts.

But Gandalf was not going to let them stop. They continued walking; it seemed as if these passages had no end to them.

About halfway down, Gimli saw an open door and ran towards it. The dwarf let out a moan of despair.

The fellowship followed him to find the dwarf kneeling in front of a tomb, wailing. Boromir placed a hand on his shoulder.

Seeing the hobbits' confusion, Gandalf read aloud the engraving on the marble. 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it is as I feared.'

The wizard saw a fat book in one of the corpses' hands. He handed his hat and staff to Pippin and picked it up, opening it somewhere towards the end.

'They have taken the bridge and the second hall,' he read, 'we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. We cannot get out. Drums, drums in the deep, they are coming.'

That very moment, there was a huge crack. Pippin had been fiddling with a skeleton lying next to the well and the corpse's head had fallen in. slowly the whole body fell, followed by the bucket. Pippin made a face at the noise.

All was silent. Then Gandalf snatched back his hat and staff and scolded angrily, 'Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!'

A noise interrupted him, it send an eerie chill up everybody's spine. They could here drums, drums in the deep.

Aragorn pushed the hobbits back. 'Stay close to Gandalf,' he ordered.

The four hobbits unsheathed their tiny swords. Sting glowed blue in Frodo's hands, a sign that orcs were near.

Legolas tossed Boromir and Aragorn a couple of axes from the fallen dwarves to bar the door, but in their hearts all of them knew they would have to fight.

Boromir poked his head out of the door for a moment only to pull it back in as an arrow barely missed it. 'They have a cave troll,' he declared.

Gimli stood on Balin's tomb, gripping his axe. 'Let them come,' he said, 'there is one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath.'

Aragorn and Legolas had arrows notched in their bows and Boromir had his sword and shield ready.

They could hear the squeals and grunts of the orcs outside the door. The only obstacle between the fellowship and their enemy began to waver.

A knife sawed through the old wood. Legolas shot through the hole it had made. A screech from the other side confirmed that he had destroyed someone.

They stood anxiously, waiting for the door to break, so at least the tension in the air would not be so high. At last the wood gave in, and the door broke.

Orcs burst through the door, charging at the company.

The battle was a blur. The hobbits watched in astonishment as the others killed orc after orc. Soon they joined in as well.

Slowly the number of orcs began to reduce. Before they could wonder why, there was a huge roar. A cave troll on a heavy metal chain entered.

Legolas shot an arrow at its heart, but that only infuriated the troll even more. It raised its club and was going to bring it down upon Sam, when to the troll's surprise; the hobbit ran between its legs.

Sam tripped. The troll raised its foot to stamp on the hobbit. Aragorn and Boromir grabbed its chain and began to pull as hard as they could. Fortunately, they managed to steer the monster away from Sam.

The troll turned while Boromir still had his hands on the chain. It tossed the man onto a ledge of rock from where Boromir came rolling down. He rolled over, only to find an orc holding a sword over his head.

Aragorn saw this from the corner of his eye and threw his sword, stabbing the orc in the back. Boromir shook his hair out of his eyes and nodded to Aragorn to show his thanks.

Gimli threw his axe on the troll, but the weapon deflected. The beast tried to smash Gimli with its club, but the dwarf jumped aside, falling on the floor. The club hit Balin's tomb and the stone collapsed.

The hobbits hid themselves behind a pillar. Meanwhile, the others went on fighting the orcs as well as the troll.

Gimli was still on the floor. The troll could not tell friend from foe and began to knock orcs aside. It then raised its club to crush Gimli, but before it could do anything, Legolas shot two arrows at it. They made no difference.

Thank the Valar; thought Legolas, stabbing an orc with his knife, we are all alive and unharmed.

As if to ruin Legolas' optimistic thoughts, the troll turned its attention towards him. It swung the chain at the elf, but Legolas just jumped out of the way. At last, the chain caught itself in the wall. Legolas took his chance and jumped onto the troll's body.

He shot an arrow at its skull but it made no impact. The troll threatened to throw him off, but Legolas jumped before the monster had a chance to do that.

Sam was banging orcs with his frying pan, knocking them aside. He smiled a bit and said, 'I think I am getting the hang of it.'

The troll decided to make Pippin, Merry and Frodo his next targets. He aimed for the spot where all three of them stood, but they dodged aside before his club hit the ground.

The troll continued to pursue Frodo. The hobbit hid behind a pillar, while Merry and Pippin managed to escape behind the troll's back. The troll poked his head around one end of the pillar, but did not see Frodo, who hid on the opposite side.

Aragorn began to make his way towards them, slashing and stabbing orcs as he went.

The troll tried looking for Frodo from the other side, but the hobbit escaped just in time. The troll moved to the other side of the pillar and Frodo too changed places.

The troll turned around very quickly, and caught Frodo off guard. The hobbit tripped backward and backed away into one corner. The troll picked him up by one ankle and began to drag him.

'Aragorn, help!' cried the hobbit.

Aragorn leapt in front of the troll, barring its way. The ranger poked it in the stomach with a spear. Pippin and Merry threw stones from afar. The troll angered and grabbed the end of the spear that was pointed at him and threw Aragorn aside.

The ranger hit a wall and slumped down in a daze. Frodo rushed over to him, trying to shake him awake. The troll followed with a raised spear.

The first time Frodo dodged. The second time, he managed to parry the blow. The third time the troll got lucky. It embedded the spear in Frodo's abdomen. He moaned in pain.

Gandalf turned around, shocked. Merry and Pippin looked absolutely horrified. The two young hobbits gave each other a look and jumped onto the troll's back, driving their tiny swords into its flesh.

Gandalf still wore a look of shock on his face.

Sam was shouting, 'Frodo!'

The ring-bearer was still moaning.

'Frodo!' Sam shouted for his master again. Then as if with new force, the hobbit began to fight.

The battle that seemed to have slowed down around them resumed. Each member of the fellowship fought with renewed force.

Frodo slumped to the ground.

Merry and Pippin stabbed the troll once again. The monster began to toss and turn in an effort to throw them off. At last it just picked them up and tossed Pippin on the floor.

Each member of the fellowship struck the troll one by one. Once Gimli backed away, Legolas aimed carefully and fired. The arrow pierced its target and the troll staggered.

They watched anxiously, but this time luck was on their side and the troll fell, throwing Merry off his back. They now turned their attention to the ring-bearer, who was still impaled with a spear.

Frodo pulled the spear out and winced. 'It's alright,' he assured, 'I'm fine, I'm not hurt.'

'You should be dead,' said Aragorn in surprise, 'that spear would have skewered a wild boar.'

'There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye,' said Gandalf.

Frodo revealed a shirt of mithril beneath his usual attire.

'Mithril,' said Gimli approvingly, 'you are full of surprises Master Baggins.'

They could not debate the matter more. The enemy would soon be on their way.

'Quickly,' instructed Gandalf, 'to the bridge of Khazad-dum.'

They ran out of the tomb back to the main passage. Orcs followed them, thousands of nasty creatures climbing down from the pillars. They were soon surrounded.

Then there came a bright orange light from the other end of the passage. The orcs slunk away in fear, crawling back up the walls.

'What new devilry is this?' whispered Boromir.

'A Balrog,' replied Gandalf slowly, 'a demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you, run!'

They took to their feet. They came to a stairway. Aragorn paused to let Gandalf overtake him.

Gandalf gripped his arm. 'Aragorn, lead them on. The bridge is near.'

Aragorn protested but Gandalf hushed him. 'Do as I say, swords are no more use here.'

They continued to run, Gandalf bringing up the rear. Boromir was in the lead with a torch in his hand.

At the far end of the passage Boromir came to such an abrupt ending in the path, which had taken a sudden turn that he nearly fell into the fires below. Legolas steadied him in time.

They continued running. There seemed no end to the flights of stairs. The Balrog's light was coming closer.

A chunk was broken out of one of the staircases. Legolas jumped across. Gandalf went next and the elf steadied him. Then Boromir took hold of Merry and Pippin and the three jumped across together. Aragorn was going to toss Gimli next but the dwarf began to grumble.

'Nobody tosses a dwarf,' he said proudly. He tried jumping across. His footing stumbled and he would have fallen in, if Legolas had not pulled him out by his long red beard.

'Not the beard!' he protested.

Aragorn tossed Sam next and Boromir caught him. The stone behind them was now beginning to fall forward.

'Lean forward,' Aragorn told Frodo. The stair leaned forward and Aragorn and Frodo jumped. They were steadied by Legolas and Boromir on the other side.

They kept running and soon the passage widened and the bridge stood before them. The Balrog was extremely close. Gandalf sent all of them across the bridge before beginning to cross it himself.

But to the others' surprise he turned around halfway and faced the Balrog.

'You shall not pass,' he commanded. 'I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor, the dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow. You shall not pass!'

Then Gandalf struck the bridge with his sword. It cracked, and the Balrog began to fall. Gandalf looked at the demon falling below for some time before turning around.

The Balrog's fiery whip rose from the deeps and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle. The wizard was dragged backwards. He clung to the stone with all his might.

'Gandallllf….' cried Frodo, and tried to go to his aid but Boromir held him back.

'Fly, you fools,' whispered Gandalf and he let go, falling into chasm after the enemy he had defeated.

Time seemed to slow down for the fellowship. For a few moments they just stared.

'Aragorn,' called Boromir, shaking the ranger from his thoughts.

Aragorn nodded and they began to run once more. Thankfully this time they reached the gate and rushed out into the open. But being free of the mines did not hold the pleasure they thought it would.

Sam sat down with his head in his hands. Boromir was holding Gimli, trying to prevent the dwarf venting out his anger too roughly. Pippin and Merry were crying and comforting each other at the same time. Legolas was not crying but the pain on his face was evident.

Aragorn stood alone, wiping the blood from his sword. He needed to lead the company to safety right now; there would be a time for mourning. The only one in the company he could trust not to mistake his intentions for not caring was Legolas.

'Legolas,' he called to the elf, 'get them up.'

Legolas looked momentarily surprised. After a few seconds he nodded and began to make his way towards the others.

'Give them a moment for pity's sake!' protested Boromir.

'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We make for the woods of Lothlorien,' replied Aragorn. He helped Sam up.

Frodo was walking away from all of them. 'Frodo!' shouted Aragorn. The ring-bearer turned towards them, pure agony on his face.

Once again the nine companions, now eight, broke into a run. At last they reached the borders of the Golden Wood.

'Stay close young hobbits,' warned Gimli, 'they say there is a sorceress in these woods, an elf-witch of great power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell… and are never seen again. But here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!'

He stopped abruptly, almost having walked into a notched arrow.

Around four elves had their bows pointed at the company.

One was a girl, with golden hair and green eyes. Boromir looked at her for a moment.

'Lothiriel, is that you?' he asked.

Lothiriel lowered her bow. 'Oh Boromir you are alright,' she said happily, 'I was so worried.'

Haldir led them to a talan. A moment after they had all climbed up, a dark haired elleth dropped down from one of the higher branches. She did not notice the fellowship.

'Haldir is everything okay, I thought I heard Lothiriel say…' she trailed off, her eyes falling on the fellowship.

'Legolas?' she asked, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

'Alassiel…' Legolas wondered aloud.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! That is by far the hardest chapter I have written yet. **

**Please review… and don't hesitate to tell me if I missed something. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers…**

**AW123**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12- Lothlorien **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my most wonderful brother, without whom this could not have been written.**

They continued to stare at each other; a message was conveyed unspoken. The wind whispered in the branches but none of them spoke. Alassiel was weighing the consequences of her words, and Legolas the reactions any action might cause.

Lothiriel glanced back and forth between them and giggled.

Haldir gave her a look and broke the silence. '_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion,' _he greeted.

'_Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien,'_ replied Legolas politely.

'_A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen,' _said Haldir to Aragorn.

Aragorn bowed in the elvish fashion. Gimli was getting annoyed, and what he said was utterly disrespectful.

'So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak in a language we can all understand!' he grumbled.

Alassiel nearly left her place to slap him. Haldir stayed her with a look. 'We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days,' he said to Gimli.

'And you know what the dwarf says to that?' asked Gimli, not realizing he was going too far.

Haldir looked at him questioningly; though Alassiel felt sure he knew the answer would not be courteous.

'_Ishkhqwi ai durugnul,' _growled the dwarf.

Haldir frowned disapprovingly and Aragorn scolded Gimli, 'That was not so courteous.'

Haldir then looked at Frodo and declared, 'You bring great evil with you, you can go no further.'

The fellowship sat down, all except Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn was speaking to Haldir, asking for help while Legolas was standing on the opposite edge of the talan. Alassiel went to join him.

It was then she sensed the grief and discomfort within the company's hearts. She realized they were only eight, Gandalf was missing.

'Where is Gandalf?' she asked Legolas.

'Somewhere,' replied Legolas, not meeting her eyes.

'Tell me,' she said and there was a touch of authority in her voice.

He did not reply, wondering how to break the news. At that moment Haldir saved his life.

'You will follow me,' he ordered.

On the way Alassiel continued to insist. She certainly had a stubborn streak to her character.

'As Lady of Imladris I order you to tell me what is wrong!' she commanded.

'As Crown Prince of Mirkwood, I order you to stop questioning me,' replied Legolas.

'And as leader of this company I command both of you stop arguing,' added Aragorn.

They fell silent and admired the beauty of Lothlorien, until they came to the edge of a city.

Together Haldir and Alassiel announced with pride, 'Caras Galadhon, heart of the elvendom on Earth.'

They climbed up the stairs to the highest talan, where Lothiriel left them and departed down the stairs.

'Lord Celeborn, and Galadriel, the Lady of Light,' presented Haldir.

The lord and lady looked so elegant and graceful as they descended the stairs. Alassiel looked a lot like them, thought Aragorn.

All of them bowed their heads in reverence.

Celeborn spoke first. 'What hope you had in stealth is now gone. But eight are here, yet nine set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desired to speak with him, and I cannot see him from afar.'

Alassiel wondered where he could be, for she refused to think that he had fallen. Galadriel looked at her for a second… and Alassiel's worst fear was confirmed, Gandalf was no more.

'Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land,' said Galadriel, her voice soft and steady. 'He has fallen into shadow.'

She looked at Aragorn for confirmation, and he nodded his head slightly. Alassiel drew in a sharp breath.

'He was taken by both Shadow and Flame,' added Legolas, 'for we went needlessly in to the net of Moria.'

Alassiel had been feeling strange. Suddenly, this strangeness increased, and Alassiel felt the effects of it. Her lungs seemed to be pressed too tightly to inflate… she was choking... the world went grey and spun, making her sway dangerously… and then far beyond the borders of this safe land she saw a lidless eye, wreathed in flame, hissing, '_Come to me… surrender and I will save all those who you hold dear… or they will all DIE!'_

She grabbed Haldir's hand for support but it did not alleviate the pain.

Celeborn reached into her mind, '_Go rest in my room Alassiel, you need to rest.'_

With the pain she was in, she did not object. Legolas looked at her curiously but turned back to Galadriel, who was speaking to Gimli.

'Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world is now in peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief,' she comforted the dwarf kindly.

'What of the quest?' asked Celeborn, 'Without Gandalf hope is lost.'

'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all,' said Galadriel, 'but hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Tonight you must rest, for you are weary with grief and much toil.'

They accepted the information. As the others left, Legolas remained.

'May I see Alassiel, my lady?' he asked Galadriel.

'Later maybe, Legolas, right now she must rest. How are things with your father? ' Celeborn had answered before sympathy for the elvenprince got the better of them.

'Times are hard,' said Legolas, 'but Adar is a good king. Now I will take my leave.'

He went to join the company, but his mind was elsewhere.

XOXOXOXOX

Alassiel was sitting on a comfortable chair with a book open in her lap. But she was not reading. Her eyes hurt, and her breathing was getting no better. At last she kept the book away and lay down on the bed. At this moment, Galadriel and Celeborn entered.

Galadriel held a pitcher and a glass in her hands. She set them down on Celeborn's desk and poured Alassiel a cup.

'Drink it,' she instructed.

Alassiel drank the mixture slowly. Instantly, she felt her breathing grow steadier and her eyes did not hurt so much.

'Athelas leaves,' explained Galadriel, 'they will make you feel better. Alassiel, the prophecy is acting. These _fits_ will seize you more often. You must tell me what you saw today.'

'I saw Him, Sauron, He told me to surrender or he would kill everyone I hold dear to me,' said Alassiel, 'and he laughed a bit. It was scary. What should I say if this happens again?'

'Say nothing for as long as you can,' advised Galadriel, 'and never reveal your identity to him. For though Sauron knows the child of the prophecy is alive and well, he knows no details. Hereafter you must proceed with caution.'

'Can I tell Estel and Legolas?' asked Alassiel.

'As you wish,' said Galadriel, 'but if you are feeling better then you should look in the mirror first. And I think it is better if I tell them myself.'

Alassiel yawned a bit, but agreed to use the mirror. 'The sooner the better, take me now daernana,' she said.

Galadriel led her to the stone bowl which acted as the mirror. 'I will return for you, look in the mirror for as long as you wish, but remember, the mirror shows many things, some that were, some that are, and many that have yet not come to pass.'

Alassiel nodded in understanding. She crouched slightly and looked into the mirror, keeping a firm hold on the edge. For a moment she saw only her reflection and the stars in the sky above her…. then the sight in the water changed.

_Green plains stretched far and wide. Aragorn was running, Legolas was behind him, both elf and ranger carried something. Gimli was struggling a little distance behind them. They seemed to be chasing some invisible opponent. The vision zoomed in closer and the things in their arms were more visible. Aragorn carried Lothiriel, who was asleep. Legolas carried Alassiel, but both elves were awake and talking to each other. _

The vision changed…..

_Beyond the safe borders of Lothlorien, in a land filled with ash and dust stood a black tower, on top of which was an eye, wreathed in flame. Suddenly, it began to focus on her, and she was trapped in its gaze. _

'_Who are you?' it asked in the same voice she had heard a while ago._

_She did not answer, but she could feel Him pressing her mind for an answer. She felt her energy leave her, and slowly she was falling…._

'_You will all die!' cackled Sauron's voice._

Alassiel nearly let her face drop into the water. Fortunately she pulled herself up in time, and fell backwards instead. The choking feeling returned. She began to shiver. This glimpse into the mirror had given her questions, and she wanted answers.

She breathed in shakily and made her way to where the fellowship slept. When she came closer, Boromir did not meet her eyes. She went and sat beside Aragorn.

'I saw something today,' she said, hesitant to tell him of her visions in such an unguarded place.

'What you saw was your vision Lassi. I wanted to know if you were alright,' said Aragorn, ruffling her hair fondly.

'I am much older than you, so do not ruffle my hair, I beg,' said Alassiel, but her smile ruined the effect of what she had intended to be a scolding. 'I am perfectly fine, where is Thiri?'

'Somewhere,' said Aragorn nonchalantly. There was no need to mention that she was currently talking to Celeborn.

'I will go find her,' decided Alassiel, getting up. Then she asked in a soft voice, 'will you mind if I come with you when the Company leaves Lothlorien?'

Aragorn shrugged, 'I do not know. I have already put your sister in danger; I do not want to do the same for you.'

'Arwen's choice is her own; it is not your fault. Ada merely needs to adjust to that fact. And he still loves you all the same,' said Alassiel, 'do not bother yourself with such things.'

'_Hannon le,' _said Aragorn wearily. 'I will try getting some rest now.' he fell asleep almost immediately.

Alassiel smiled and went to find Celeborn. Her daerada was walking in the gardens with Lothiriel. She walked over to where they were, but all the conversation died down the minute she was in earshot.

'Daerada, may I join the fellowship when they leave Lothlorien?' she asked Celeborn. It was not the most tactful way to put forward such a request, but then, tact and diplomacy had never been Alassiel's strength.

'That is just what I was discussing,' said Celeborn, and offered Alassiel his arm for support.

Alassiel took it gladly and asked, 'So are you going to let me go?'

'Lothiriel wishes to go because she feels that Boromir will face danger, and does not want him to face it alone. Your daernana feels that your destiny is to follow the fellowship. She says light shines brighter in the darkness. If that is true or not I cannot tell you, for she has seen brighter lights than I have. If Aragorn and Legolas will accept both of you as their charges I will give my permission,' said Celeborn, smiling at his granddaughter.

Some sudden force sapped her strength rather suddenly, and she put all her weight on Celeborn.

'Take me to Las,' she requested.

Lothiriel looked disapproving. 'I will take my leave,' she said, so any confrontation with the elvenprince could be avoided.

Celeborn asked Alassiel, 'What is it between those two?'

'No one knows. I asked Thiri and she refused to tell me. I asked Legolas and he said it was a minor disagreement, but the way they behave I have trouble believing it was something minor,' said Alassiel, 'but I think they will reconcile soon enough.'

'Only time will tell,' said Celeborn in reply. 'Now I will leave you under Legolas' care. If you feel anything, come back to my room immediately, it is safer when such things are kept secret.'

XOXOXOX

'Alassiel, why did you leave so suddenly?' asked Legolas. 'Was something wrong?'

'I just got a bit of a shock at the news of Gandalf's death. You will know the details soon enough,' said Alassiel, carefully evading the question. 'Did you hear the lament for Gandalf? It sounded lovely, didn't it?'

'It was beautiful,' agreed Legolas,' yet very sad. Were you one of the singers?'

'No I was not,' replied Alassiel, 'but I wish I was.'

'Sing it now then,' suggested Legolas.

'On one condition,' said Alassiel cleverly, knowing this was her only chance.

'That is alright, I will agree to your condition whatever it may be. Sing now,' said Legolas.

So her melodious elven voice rose in song and lamented the loss the of Gandalf the Grey-

'_A Olórin i yáresse__  
__Mentaner i Númeherui__  
__Tírien i Rómenóri__  
__Maiaron i Oiosaila__  
__Manan elye etevanne__  
__Nórie i melanelye?_

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren__  
__ú-reniathach i amar galen__  
__I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen__  
__In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen__  
__I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen__  
__Calad veleg, ethuiannen.'_

'That was beautiful!' praised Sam, 'My lady, you sing really well.'

Alassiel smiled at him, 'So do you Master hobbit, from what I have heard. The trees say you made a song on Gandalf's fireworks earlier today.'

'I did my lady,' admitted Sam, 'I didn't know you can talk to trees.'

'Only a little,' said Alassiel, 'but now Legolas must hear of my condition. I wish to be accepted as a tenth member of the fellowship.'

'Never,' said Boromir firmly, 'she will be a liability. Ladies belong in safe territory, not on such a dangerous quest, and certainly nowhere near Mordor.'

Legolas lost his temper. 'You are blinded by the prejudices they teach you mortals,' he said angrily. 'We Sindar have female warriors, even if they are not many in number. Alassiel is greatly skilled with both a bow and a blade. She has been taught by the very Lord Glorfindel, who has slain a Balrog, something even Mithrandir could not do successfully. If someone wishes to fight you should let them fight…' he paused, remembering that he himself had often opposed such an opinion.

Lothiriel entered the area just then, which was unfortunate for Legolas.

'Really, that is not what you said to me,' she said in a barely audible voice.

'I told you I regretted my words,' said Legolas, 'but you are too proud to forgive me. It is not my fault!'

Lothiriel ignored the comment and turned towards Aragorn instead. 'I wish to join you as well, will you accept me?' she asked.

'Of course, Thiri,' said Boromir, 'come with me, I wanted to ask you something.'

They walked away.

Alassiel pressed Legolas' tense shoulders. The elvenprince relaxed under her gentle grip. 'He was all too quick to accept Thiri,' said Legolas softly, 'Boromir is a good man, but rather prejudiced. All the same I should not have gotten so angry.'

'Then you know you must apologize to him, _mellon-nin_,' said Aragorn. 'However, I must agree that it is not his choice alone that will decide if you shall accompany us or not. I will accept you both.'

'_Hannon-le, _Estel,' said Alassiel happily, 'I look forward to travelling with you all.'

'But there is so much danger on the road ahead, my lady,' said Frodo, 'how can you still be in such good spirits about coming with us?'

'I am scared too,' admitted Alassiel, 'but there is evil every land. Who knows how long will I remain safe even within these well protected borders? I would feel better to be alongside my friends when they face danger instead of hearing only snippets of news.'

Alassiel examined the hobbit, looking for any signs of darkness that might have affected his health. He seemed perfectly fine, just tired. She was going to look away when her eyes fell upon the Ring. Her eyes could not pull away from it. It seemed to have a voice as well.

'_Take the Ring from this tiny Halfling…' it tempted her, 'take it for yourself and restore the glory of the line of the Peredhel. After all how much strength could it take to subdue one such as him?'_

She shook her head. The evil voice kept hissing at her. She could not take her eyes off the Ring. In the end her mind weakened and she tried to lunge towards Frodo. The hobbit jumped out of the way.

'The Ring is calling to her,' realized Aragorn, 'Frodo cover it.'

Frodo hid the Ring from sight. The spell broke and Alassiel fell to her knees, completely drained of energy.

'I am so sorry,' she apologized, 'I would never take the Ring from you.'

'It is alright my lady,' assured Frodo, 'I knew you would not do such a thing. I should not have let it remain visible.'

'Yes you should keep it hidden Frodo,' agreed Aragorn, 'the Ring has a will of its own, it calls to all those who do not have enough strength to shield their minds and innermost thoughts.'

'I will take my leave,' said Alassiel in a guilt-ridden voice.

'I can escort you back,' offered Aragorn. Alassiel knew there was not much of a choice.

On their way to the Lord and Lady's chambers, Aragorn asked, 'Did the Ring speak to you?'

'How do you know?' asked Alassiel, putting her guard up.

'It speaks to Boromir,' said Aragorn, 'He has not told me anything but I can sense that this is what is causing him to behave so strangely. I am only telling you this for one reason; I fear that this damage could rub off on your elven friend.'

'Thiri will not be harmed,' said Alassiel confidently, 'her mind is stronger and more guarded than mine was today.'

'You were drained of energy, and did not perceive the power of the Ring until it noticed you. Do not bother yourself with this; it was not your fault.'

Aragorn fell silent and started to lead the way. Alassiel was not in the mood for conversation either. They walked in silence till they were before the Lady's door.

Alassiel entered without knocking. The room was empty, the Celeborn being in the gardens, and where Galadriel was; only the Valar knew.

'I will wait here, you should return Estel,' said Alassiel. She picked up a book from the shelf and sat down on one of the chairs to reassure him she was not going anywhere.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and shut the door.

A few minutes after he left Alassiel stopped reading and went out into the balcony instead. She leaned against the railing and looked down, enjoying the beautiful view.

She tried recognizing elves to amuse herself. She had just recognized her hundredth elf when she heard a faint voice at the edge of her mind.

She focused on it, determining the speaker to be Elrond.

'_Ada… is everything okay?' she asked._

'_I should be asking you that, iel-nin,' said Elrond chuckling softly._

'_I am not perfectly alright,' admitted Alassiel, 'Gandalf's death was hard on us all. Then the prophecy chose to attack me, probably because I was so close to the Ring, but I am fine now.' There was no need to mention that she had nearly succumbed to the temptations of the One Ring, it would only worry Elrond all the more._

'_There is something you are not telling me, but keep your secrets; you were always the stubborn one,' said Elrond and Alassiel could hear his laughter in her head._

'_I am going with the Fellowship ada,' said Alassiel, deciding it was safer to let Elrond know of that._

'_I wish you luck,' said Elrond, 'stay with Estel and Legolas and give them my love. And of course, do all in your power to aid the company in the quest. Goodbye Alassiel, may Elbereth protect you.'_

'_Thank you ada,' replied Alassiel, 'I did not think you would allow me to join them so easily.'_

'_I should have let you go in the first place, farewell.' Elrond severed the connection._

Alassiel's eyes became glassy and unfocused and she slid towards the ground. Galadriel entered a few moments later, and lifted her youngest grandchild onto the bed, coaxing a sleeping draught down her throat so she did not awake from nightmares.

XOXOXOXOX

The next few days were blissful. The days were spent singing, talking, playing games under the mallorn trees, and the nights were spent telling tales around the fireside. After years, Alassiel behaved like a completely immature elf ling.

The Company forgot the trials of the outside world and the peril that lay ahead for them in their quest. They enjoyed themselves thoroughly, making use of their time in the elven realm. In these days of happiness Alassiel noticed Boromir staring at Frodo's neck.

Much to her annoyance, whenever she would try approach him he would go and start talking to Lothiriel.

XOXOXOXOX

But their happy days were numbered. The time to leave the elven sanctuary was looming closer and closer and they had not approached the subject of which course they were going to take.

One fine day Galadriel summoned Aragorn and Legolas to her. The two friends were surprised, but did as they were told.

Galadriel made them sit down. 'I have some important information for both of you that you must know if Alassiel is to be your charge,' said the Lady. 'Long ago a legendary being made a prophecy about a half elven child who must be protected and nurtured or else she would fade. So it is said among the other Children of Ilùvatar…. But I know more….'

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed and special thanks to ElvesAreEpic, who helped me out a lot. Thanks a lot mellon-nin!**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13- The Prophecy**

Legolas and Aragorn looked at Galadriel expecting a good explanation.

'There is a legend concerning me, passed down from word of mouth by the elves of the Elder Days,' began Galadriel, 'they say that-

"Even among the Eldar she was accounted beautiful, and her hair was held a marvel unmatched. It was golden like the hair of her father and of her foremother Indis, but richer and more radiant, for its gold was touched by some memory of the starlike silver of her mother; and the Eldar say that the light of the Two Trees, Laurelin and Telperion, had been snared in her tresses.

Many thought that this saying first gave to Fëanor the thought of imprisoning and blending the light of the Trees that later took shape in his hands as the Silmarils. For Fëanor beheld the hair of Galadriel with wonder and delight."' (1)

'What has that got to do with Alassiel?' asked Legolas, getting impatient. He did not want to waste more of the precious time they had left in Lothlorien.

'We have only just begun. It all comes down to this legend in the end, what to believe and what not to believe. Have patience;' said Galadriel, 'the story is long.'

'Lord Irmo of the Valar made this prophecy during the Years of the Trees, when I was a small elf-ling. However as I grew, my desire for knowledge grew with me. I often frequented the King Olwë's library at the havens of Alqualondë in Valinor. I was his granddaughter, so all records were open to me. I read of this prophecy, but little was known of it. Even when both my parents disagreed, I went with my grandmother Indis to the Vanyar settlement and spent a couple of days there.

Once, I saw one of the Maia, Olórin, I think, and heard him talking about this 'prophecy' to another Maia. I was curious, and so I followed them a while, and learnt what this prophecy was. I knew the wordings of course they are-

"Halfelven daughter she will be,

With Father's wisdom and bravery,

If without her mother the child is raised,

The stains of poison shall never fade."'

'What does the mother part mean my Lady?' asked Aragorn.

'Have patience,' said Galadriel once more before continuing with the story.

'Olórin explained it all then and there, though none of it was meant for my ears. He said that there would be a union of elf and man sometime in the future; I did not know what that meant yet, for the Valar had not told us that the Secondborn would soon awaken. And they, the elf and man I supposed at that time, would have a daughter with the wisdom and bravery of her father. How was I to know that in the distant future this child would be my very own grandchild? He then proceeded to explain the most interesting part; he said this child would need extra care and love to flourish, one such that only a mother could give, for in her there would be a special power. What that power was even Olórin did not know. All he knew was that she would live in a time of darkness and peril and her light would give hope to others. I did not know at that time what 'a time of darkness' could even mean, for I had never known a world beyond the safe streets of Tirion and the waves splashing on the beach at Alqualondë.

Quite suddenly both Maia turned and nearly caught me eavesdropping but thank the Valar, I escaped. Through the years I forgot this information, as a union of elf and man was quite a far-fetched thing in my mind.

Many, many years later, when Lùthien gave her love to the mortal man Beren, I remembered the words of the prophecy and shared them with Melian, my mentor. She ordered these words to be recorded on paper. They survived the destruction of the kingdom of Doriath, probably saved by the Lady Elwing, mother of Elrond and Elros. I suppose Elrond was given this paper for safekeeping when the kinslaying at Sirion began, and he treasured it throughout the ages of Arda.

The words in the recordings do not mention the name of this seer, only he was legendary. This was true, as who could be more legendary than one of the Valar themselves? Elros had many descendants, but there were few daughters, and they never came close to fitting the words of the prophecy. When Arwen was born, Elrond feared that she might be the child meant to carry some great power. When Arwen grew into the lady she is today, he realized that so far, the prophecy had none alive to fit its words. Elros' line was too diluted to fulfill the needs of the prophecy, for the Dunedain could only trace their lineage to Elros distantly.

When Alassiel was born, he knew instantly she was the child of the prophecy. Celebrian gave birth to her not long before leaving, and Alassiel was wise enough not to cry too loudly, or ask for ada too often to arouse rumors to spread and reach wrong ears, and kept to herself without ever revealing that she was part of the Valley.

When I received the letter, I was quite shocked. It was quite a mix of emotions. I was delighted to hear of the birth of a new granddaughter, upset that she would have to learn of the prophecy in time and shocked that Elrond, usually so logical, tried to convince himself with false hope that the prophecy might be avoided by sending the child away from her home to live in Mirkwood, without her even knowing who she was and where she belonged.

She was only thirty-two years past her majority when Elrond revealed to Alassiel her true identity and name. Why the name was changed even I do not know.

It was around the year 2941, I believe when Elrond told Alassiel all about the prophecy. But he only knew as much as was recorded, and at that time I was not willing to share more. I still do not want to tell Alassiel, for she is young in my eyes, and I would not want her to distance herself from others for fear of harming them.

It was three years later… I looked into my Mirror and was shown a vision by Eönwë himself. He told me something I had long ceased to believe was true.

Lord Eönwë told me that the light of Laurelin and Telperion was indeed trapped in my hair. He told me that the light passed on from me to Celebrian. He said that the light shone brighter in Celebrian for her belief in the Valar was strong, stronger than mine at least, and through her it passed into Alassiel. The Valar want to remain unaware of this power she carries, for it was because of the light of the Silmarils that the Doom of the Noldor came upon us. You must keep this information secret. But now you know how important it is to keep her safe till we defeat the darkness.'

The unspoken thought of '_Or the darkness defeats us,'_ lingered in the air.

At last Aragorn asked, 'My lady, what do I tell her when she asks why you called us?' for he did not want to lie to his best friend.

'We have a group of elf-lings here in the Golden Woods,' said Galadriel, going completely off the topic. 'They wanted to perform a play in front of Alassiel, for she has formed a special bond with some of them. Tell her that I called you to ask if you would like to stay long enough to watch. And you are not lying, for I am asking you now. They are a talented group and can provide a good show. She will know that it is not the whole truth but do not worry she will not press you.'

'She is a wise elleth,' said Legolas.

'And you are a wise ellon Legolas. You should not worry much, Elrond will relent soon,' said Galadriel and Legolas' cheeks went red.

'We will return now, my Lady,' said Aragorn, rising and bowing.

'Go rest,' said Galadriel, 'but remember what I have told you is not be told to anybody, not even the dwarf, and certainly not the Halflings.'

The two friends made their way towards the Fellowship's dwelling. They did not speak and both were deep in thought for this latest information would bring about a lot of changes. They went and sat down on their respective bedrolls. The other members of the Fellowship looked at them curiously and Alassiel raised an eyebrow at Legolas.

'She wanted to ask us if we could delay the departure of our company for a group of elf-lings that wanted to perform before us,' said Aragorn, but could not quite meet her eyes.

She could sense that he was hiding something. 'What are you not telling me?' asked Alassiel.

'I am bound to secrecy,' said Aragorn solemnly.

Alassiel knew him well enough not to press further. It was so like Estel to say "I am bound to secrecy" and actually avoid further questions.

'So when do they perform?' asked Pippin, 'Can I join them?'

'You could ask,' suggested Aragorn.

XOXOXOX

The play was most interesting; the elf-lings performed the Lay of Lùthien. Pippin played Curufin, son of Fëanor, and though the role was pretty evil none of them could hold back laughter at Pippin's acting. Merry even went ahead and told the elf-lings that Pip was the best actor in the Shire, though that was far from true.

It was in the middle of this laughter that Alassiel noticed Boromir staring at Frodo's neck. A shiver ran through her and she retreated from her spot to legolas' side, feeling a bit safer next to the protective elvenprince.

XOXOXOX

A few days later, Aragorn walked up to the Lord and Lady's talan. The guards barred his way.

'I wish to see your Lady,' said Aragorn, raising his hands.

At that moment, Galadriel appeared from behind the closed door. 'Let him pass,' she told the guards.

'I came to ask you of what I must do if the prophecy would attack Alassiel again,' said Aragorn, looking a bit uncertain at where to sit in the Lady's room.

'Give her a draught of Athelas mixed with a bit of honey for taste, if there is no time to brew a draught then just make her chew a couple of leaves,' advised Galadriel, 'I will give her a stock to pack with her.'

'Thank you my lady,' said Aragorn and turned to leave. Before exiting he turned around.

'How is Arwen, my lady?' he asked.

'Fine, just a bit lonely, her brothers are out aiding the Dunedain in keeping their borders safe,' said Galadriel with a smile. Aragorn noticed the smile did not touch the Lady's eyes.

'Thank you my lady,' said Aragorn and executed a perfect bow.

Once he left the Lady began to arrange for gifts for the company, to help them on their quest and to remind them of their stay in Lothlorien.

**The quote is taken from Unfinished Tales, 241, so they're Tolkien's words not mine and never will be. = ( **

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I hope the idea of the prophecy was original; because I certainly didn't read it anywhere. **

**This chapter was posted on occasion of SCORPIREGIRL18's birthday, happy birthday mellon-nin! **

**And for Scrat, my unofficial beta, the most supportive one could hope for. Hannon le mellon-nin, Las and Lassi would be nowhere without you!**

**Please do leave a review… this was probably the most important chapter in the whole story and I'd really like to know what you think of it.**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers,**

**Keep smiling =) =)**

**AW123**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14- Farewell **

**A/N: End of the Fellowship of the Ring! I am really excited, are you?**

Alassiel had trouble sleeping that night. In the morning she would be gone on a life changing quest, maybe even to her death. Nightmares plagued her sleep, but she could tell there was a grain of truth in them.

Every time it was the same scene- Boromir's horn blowing and another elven horn calling in answer. Then the hideous faces of orcs charging towards Pippin and Merry and then came Boromir, shielding the hobbits from their deaths.

Then she saw herself enter and kill her own share of orcs. Every time she would see an arrow being loosed from one of the orcs' crossbows, but the dream-vision always vanished before she could find out who the target was.

She woke up, her hands clammy and her face white. She muttered a prayer to Ilùvatar for the well- being of all those in the Company, including her. Then she got dressed for travelling, a dark green tunic and leggings, with well worn black leather boots, her favorite travelling outfit.

She went over to the armory to ask for her bow, arrows and knives. She strapped them in a quiver onto her back and got her already packed pack from her room. When she went to the riverside, Aragorn and Legolas were already there, helping the other elves pack the fresh supplies of food and some elven rope.

She went and joined them and they had a cheerful conversation until Boromir came along with Lothiriel, darkening Alassiel's mood. He still looked like he did not want her to be part of their Fellowship. She huffed and kept her distance.

Very soon the hobbits and Gimli arrived, having just woken up. They greeted her amiably and went to add their packs to the luggage.

Half an hour later Galadriel and Celeborn arrived with several other elves, who held many things. They assembled before them in a line.

Galadriel first called Lothiriel forward. 'For you _tithen-pen, _I have an elven horn. It will answer anyone's call and its sound will not alert unwanted ears to you presence.'

Lothiriel accepted the gift, thanking Galadriel profusely and then returned back to her place. She then asked Legolas to come forward.

She held out a bow of the galadhrim and a quiver of arrows towards him. 'This is the bow of the galadhrim, worthy of our woodland kin.'

Legolas took the bow from her hands, handling it as if it was a piece of glass and examining it with respect. 'Thank you my lady,' he said, 'it is a wonderful gift.'

Galadriel smiled and moved on to Merry and Pippin, giving them daggers. 'These are daggers of the Noldorin,' she told them, 'they have already seen service in war.' When she saw Pippin look at his dagger as if might bite him she laughed and added, 'Do not worry Peregrin Took, you will find your courage.'

She gave Boromir a golden belt, which he took silently. Galadriel smiled at him, perfectly aware of what was going on in his mid at the moment.

She then stopped in front of Sam. 'For you little gardener I have elven rope, made of hithlain.'

Sam took the elvish rope and examined it thoroughly before asking, 'Have you run out of those shiny daggers, my lady?'

Galadriel smiled at him but did not say anything. She gave Frodo a crystal phial, sparkling with light. 'This is the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. It will be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.' Then she bent down and kissed his forehead.

Frodo looked almost dreamlike. Galadriel stood in front of Alassiel, and said, 'For you also I have this light, although it is in different form. While your sister is_ Ùndomiel,_ you are _Gwilwileth_, the butterfly of your people. Here is your gift.'

Galadriel placed a small red velvet pouch in her hand. Alassiel undid the golden strings and lifted out an exquisitely crafted necklace, which radiated a soft glow. It was a butterfly with wings crafted of thin mithril with finely detailed veins made of emerald piping on a chain of equally delicate looking mithril. It was special, because elven craftsmen hardly ever dared to trap the light of stars in a jewel for the fear of history repeating itself.

'It is beautiful daernana, I love it. Thank you so much,' said Alassiel, putting the jewel around her neck. Galadriel smiled at her granddaughter and also gave Alassiel a harp.

'You will need it,_ tithen-pen,_ very soon,' said Galadriel and she did not smile. Alassiel did not mind the harp at all; in fact she was quite happy with it.

Galadriel asked the others to start preparing to leave in the boats, but kept Gimli and Aragorn behind. Gimli came rather quickly and said nothing at all about what his gift was. Aragorn took longer and Alassiel knew that he was being given another "Arwen-lecture" on how Arwen was going to die as a price for loving him.

Alassiel never liked it when Aragorn was told these things but this time when he returned he looked better than she had seen him for some time, he looked almost happy.

They had four boats with them. In the first one Aragorn led the way with Frodo and Sam as their passengers. In the second Legolas rowed while Gimli sat silently, deep in thought. In the third boat went Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Pippin had had too much lembas bread and looked pretty sick. In the last boat Lothiriel rowed and Alassiel sat quietly, fingering the chain on her neck and occasionally strumming a few strings on her harp.

They rowed for quite some time. When it was dark Aragorn found a place on the western shore to make a camp for the night.

Alassiel kept glancing over her back to the eastern shore, troubled. Something was just not right, and she did not sense the same feeling of dread when she faced the eastern shore to when she looked at her own surroundings. It was frightening.

Apparently Legolas had the same misgivings because he was talking to Aragorn in whispered tones about leaving as soon as possible.

Gimli seemed insulted by something Aragorn had said about the dwarf needing to recover his strength, and the hobbits were listening to him ramble on and on about the fabled strength of the dwarves. Alassiel did not listen, she knew all too well how strong dwarves could be.

As the hour passed and the sun climbed higher into the sky, Alassiel grew uneasy. Since the conversation around the campfire was not very interesting to her, she quietly took the woodland path away from the camp.

She strained her ears to listen to the melodies of the unfamiliar trees. They whispered softly, soothing her troubled mind. But Alassiel's guard was not let down so easily. She felt the restlessness in the air and when she strained her ears she heard voices.

It was Boromir calling for Frodo. His tone was pleading, like he was asking for forgiveness. Alassiel followed his voice, her suspicions growing. At last she stumbled right into Boromir.

'Boromir, I heard you calling, is something wrong?' she asked, though in her mind Alassiel had some thoughts on what happened.

'I tried to take the Ring from Frodo, it drove me mad. It spoke of the death of my father and the fall of my city. You would not understand, your home has no dangers, you have faced no dangers in your life,' he said in a sad voice.

'I have faced more dangers than you think, I understand what the Ring can do to you,' said Alassiel. Then she added in a gentler tone, 'what is done is done, we must try protecting Frodo from further harm.'

'You are right,' agreed Boromir, 'let us go before 'tis too late.'

They ran towards the noise Merry and Pippin were creating. Thankfully, both Alassiel and Boromir carried their weapons with them, for when they arrived, they saw the two young Halflings surrounded by a party of Uruk-hai.

'For Gondor,' shouted Boromir as he charged. He swiped orc after orc through with his blade. Alassiel pulled out an arrow and attacked the orcs nearer to Merry and Pippin to protect them.

The orcs were too many. Merry and Pippin were doing little to help and in their hearts both Boromir and Alassiel knew they would not last long at this rate. Boromir lifted his horn to his lips and blew.

The horn could be heard even above the roars of the falls. They continued to fight. Boromir blew the horn three more times, but when he was going to blow the fifth time an orc clove the horn into two.

XOXOXOX

Lothiriel heard the horn as she protected Aragorn's back from the orcs, just as he protected hers. Aragorn heard it too.

'The horn of Gondor,' they said in unison, 'Boromir.'

Lothiriel lifted her own horn and blew it three times. The sound was loud and clear, unmistakably a war-horn, yet no orcs were attracted toward them. They continued to run, hoping to still be of some help.

XOXOXOX

The bowman was somewhere in the big crowd. None of the company saw them as he loaded his bow and aimed at Alassiel in the middle of the gathering. Just as he fired the arrow, Alassiel turned.

The arrow pierced Alassiel's right hand. She screamed in pain and dropped her knife. Boromir turned in surprise. Where was the bowman? Alassiel clutched her hand tightly, but the blood flow did not stop.

The bowman notched another arrow in his crossbow and aimed for Alassiel's side. Boromir saw the arrow fly.

'Alassiel!' he shouted, and pushed her out of the way. The arrow flew and pierced Boromir's chest.

'Boromir,' cried Alassiel, 'Boromir!'

Before any of them could do anything else, another arrow flew and pierced Alassiel's side. She screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground, cursing the orcs. The pool of blood around her spread and her vision grew foggy.

Alassiel could not fight and so Boromir tried to defend her. Another arrow flew through the midst of the orcish chaos and hit him. He cried out. Alassiel was now curled up in a tight ball, crying out Boromir's name amidst her moans of pain. The orc arrow was poisoned to some extent.

The third arrow pierced Boromir and the orcs bound the Halflings. Alassiel curled up tighter. The orc drew a final arrow and let it fly. It hit Boromir, perfectly on target.

At that moment Lothiriel and Aragorn burst in, swinging their swords dangerously.

Aragorn battled the bowman and the other orcs, but Lothiriel ran up to Boromir and held his hand, begging him to stay a bit longer.

At last Aragorn came there too. 'They took the Halflings. Frodo?' rasped Boromir, 'where is Frodo?'

'I let him go,' said Aragorn gently.

'Then you did what I could not,' said Boromir guiltily, 'I tried to take the Ring from him. I have failed them. Now our city will fall and our people will come to ruin.'

'No,' insisted Aragorn, 'you have kept your honor. I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail.'

'Our people,' repeated Boromir, 'I would have followed you anywhere... my brother... my captain... my king.' his eyes fluttered closed.

'Rest In peace, son of Gondor,' said Aragorn quietly.

Lothiriel finally realized he really was dead and she put her head in her hands crying out his name in a broken voice, tears streaming down her face.

Alassiel slowly rose, and went to sit by her friend. Lothiriel saw her wounds and instantly pulled out the arrow and bandaged the wound.

'They will lay him to rest in the falls of Rauros,' said Alassiel sadly. 'I am sorry Thiri; there was nothing I could do. And now the Halflings are gone as well.'

'Exactly, you could not do anything, which means that even If you had tried Merry and Pippin would have been captured, and Boromir would have been killed. It is not your fault, It is no one's fault,' said Legolas patting Alassiel on the back.

He knew it was Lothiriel not Alassiel who needed the comfort, but how could he be sure if she wanted it.

'_Do it,' _Alassiel's voice told him.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't. And so he turned away and went to join Aragorn who had created a litter on which they would carry Boromir to the water.

This task was neither quick nor easy, for Boromir was a very strong and tall man. At last they came to the shore. There was no sign that the orcs had ever laid foot there, because all the packs and boats were in their place, with the exception of Frodo and Sam's.

Aragorn put Boromir in one of the three remaining boats. Then Lothiriel spread out his elven cloak beneath him and his sword and shield was with him, and the swords of his enemies at his feet. They tied his funeral boat to the stern of one of the other boats and they themselves sat in the others.

Aragorn led them quite close to the rapids and then he untied Boromir's boat, letting it float away. For a few moments they could see him but then he disappeared.

Alassiel pulled out the harp she had been carrying and began to play a tune with her left hand.

After a few moments of silence, Aragorn took the hint and began to sing-

'_Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows, the West wind comes walking and about the walls it goes,_

_What news from the West, O wandering wind do you bring to me tonight?_

_Have you seen Boromir the Tall, by moon or by starlight?_

"_I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey,_

_I saw him walk into empty lands until he passed away._

_Into the shadows of the North, I saw him then no more,_

_The North wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor."_

"_O Boromir from the high walls westward I looked afar,_

_But you came not from the empty lands where no men are."'_

There was silence for a moment, only broken by the soft sound of Alassiel's harp and the roaring of the falls. The Legolas picked up the song-

'_From the mouth of the Sea the South wind flies, from the sand hills and the stones,_

_The wailing of the gulls it bears and at the gate it moans._

_What news from the South, O sighing wind do you bring to me at eve?_

_Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve._

"_Ask me not where he doth dwell, so many bones there lie,_

_On the white shores and the dark shores beneath the stormy sky._

_So many have passed down the Anduin to find the flowing sea,_

_Ask news the North wind news of them, the North wind sends to me!"_

"_O Boromir from the Gate, the seaward road runs south,_

_But you came not with the wailing gulls, from the grey sea's mouth."'_

Alassiel did not stop playing; there was one more verse left. Lothiriel tried to sing-

'_From the gate of the kings the North wind rides and past the roaring falls…' _but her voice cracked before she could get any further.

Aragorn began to sing again-

'_From the Gate of the Kings the North wind rides and past the roaring falls,_

_And clear and cool about the tower its loud horn calls._

_What news from the North, O mighty wind do you bring to me today?_

_Where now is Boromir the Bold? For he is long away,_

"_Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry, there many foes he fought._

_HIs cloven shield his broken sword, they to the water brought._

_HIs head so proud, his face so fair; his limbs they laid to rest._

_And Rauros golden Rauros falls bore him upon its breast._

_O Boromir the Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze,_

_To Rauros golden Rauros falls, until the end of days."'_

Alassiel stopped playing. She looked at her companions. Aragorn was in the other boat, paddling to prevent them from going forward. Gimli was sitting quietly. Legolas was quiet as well, but Alassiel felt the turmoil he was going through in his mind. However it was Lothiriel who bothered her.

She was too quiet, almost unresponsive, and stared into some random spot in space. Doubt gnawed Alassiel once more, and the Ring, though now far away, spoke to her in an attempt to weaken her mind.

'_This is what will happen. One by one, you will all die, and each death will take away a part of your spirit, till you fade away into nothingness, and I, Sauron, make all of middle-earth my dominion. Who will be next? This Ranger… the dwarf… the she-elf…. or perhaps the elf-prince, who should be first, Daughter of Elrond?'_

Alassiel shook her head. 'Leave them alone, they've done nothing to you!' she cried.

The others stared curiously, and Aragorn was the first to realize that she needed athelas. 'Lothiriel, the leaves, give them to her,' he Instructed.

Lothiriel was still frozen, and remained unresponsive to Aragorn's call. Gimli picked up a bunch of them and held them up, 'These leaves?' he asked.

'Yes, yes, give them to her, she has to chew them,' said Aragorn impatiently, wishing he was in that boat.

Gimli looked confused, eat a leaf? Why would she want to do that? And what was wrong with the lass?

Thankfully for him, Alassiel returned to normal and took them from Gimli's hands, popping one in her mouth.

'Thank you Gimli,' she said, though the dwarf had done nothing at all.

Then Alassiel leaned back in the boat and closed her eyes, falling asleep. They rowed back to the shore.

Aragorn woke Alassiel up but she went and rested against a tree falling asleep again. It was plain that she had little energy left.

Legolas pushed the boat into the water. 'Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.'

When Aragorn did not move he asked, 'You do not mean to follow them?'

'The fate of the ring-bearer is in our hands no longer. But we will not abandon Pippin and Merry to torment and death. Take as little as possible, let's hunt some orc,' said Aragorn.

The light returned to their eyes and they picked up a few supplies.

'Wake up Lassi, we are leaving,' said Lothiriel shaking her awake.

Alassiel yawned and got to her feet. She picked up her bow and put a few packets of athelas and some lembas in her pocket.

Thankfully the orcs left a clear trail, their iron-shod shoes not helping in concealing their tracks.

They ran on the whole day, not talking so they could conserve their energy and since there was no pleasant thing to talk about.

The sun set in the west, falling over the horizon and then whey they looked back they could no longer see the lands which they were familiar with.

The chase had begun, and they were not going to let the orcs take their prizes to Saruman. Not while they still lived.

Alassiel prayed to the valar for the safety of the ring-bearer and the Halflings in the captivity of the orcs. She remembered how the orcs had tormented her mother and how her wounds had forced her to leave middle-earth. She sincerely hoped that the Halflings were safe and sound.

'May the valar protect all those not as fortunate as me,' she prayed one last time before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Legolas could not sleep. In the end he got up and started to pace, singing an old lullaby that his mother used to sing to them when they were little.

He was in the middle of it when Lothiriel woke up and said softly, 'that is a lovely song, where did you learn it?'

'My mother taught it to me,' replied Legolas.

Legolas was going to go back to pacing when Lothiriel asked, 'Um, Legolas, can I talk to you?'

'What is it?' asked Legolas, sitting down.

'Can we be friends again?' asked Lothiriel.

Legolas looked thoughtful and then his eyes narrowed….

**A/N: How was it? I always hate the scene when Boromir dies so I didn't like writing this very much. And do you think Lothiriel and Legolas should make up or is it too soon? Do tell me.**

**By now I m sure many of you have noticed that I am following the movie verse, but I feel Peter Jackson missed out on a lot of Tolkien's wonderful songs. The song is taken from the Two Towers, chapter 1- the Departure of Boromir and is not mine and never will be.**

**Review please and tell me what you think! **


	16. The Five Hunters

**Chapter 15- The Five Hunters**

'You want to be friends?' Legolas finally asked, 'after holding a grudge against me for more than seventy years?'

Lothiriel nodded. 'Seventy years is a grudge too long, even for us. I realized that what you said might be right after all, and that there was no need to be so offended about it.'

'You still think I meant it?' asked Legolas unhappily.

'I do not know whether you meant it or not, but it is true,' said Lothiriel, 'I am not as much of a warrior as I thought myself to be. I am a healer after all. I always was, my time in Imladris made me realize that. And I mean it, I really do, can we be friends again?'

'So you will forgive me for what I said?' asked Legolas.

'If it is as simple as saying I forgive you and let us be friends again then yes I am willing,' replied Lothiriel.

'The thing is Lothiriel that is not so simple,' explained Legolas, 'we were once best friends, but it is not so easy to become so close once again. i would love to be on friendly speaking terms with you, but that is not friendship. I am sorry.'

Unknown to them both, Alassiel and Aragorn were awake and listening.

'Well, your words still do sting my heart when I think of them,' admitted Lothiriel, 'and you are right. It is not easy to regain our past friendship. But it pleases me to know that at least we are on friendly terms.'

Once Lothiriel fell asleep Alassiel was shaken out of her nap.

She looked up into Legolas' blue eyes. 'You and Aragorn were listening in,' he accused.

Alassiel smiled, 'I am guilty of that,' she admitted. 'See I told you she had it in her to forgive. Still I think you handled it well. But you were too scared to go to her first.'

'Of that I am guilty,' said Legolas, lowering his voice, 'how was I to know that she-'

'I am just teasing you, smiled Alassiel, 'you are very easy to tease, you know.'

'I know,' sighed Legolas, 'go to sleep.'

Alassiel shook her head. 'Nightmares plague my dreams. I revise Boromir's death; I see other visions…..'

'What are those _other _visions?' asked Legolas curiously.

'Nothing important,' she said evading the question, though her heart was telling her to reveal her secrets to Legolas before things got too out of hand.

'Then I will leave you to think,' said Legolas, granting her privacy. A sudden question popped into his mind. If the prophecy was related to a Halfelven child then why did the light get passed on through Galadriel? He hoped to find out the answer soon.

XOXOXOX

Aragorn woke up all of them the next morning. He listened to the earth while Lothiriel bandaged Alassiel's wound once more. They began the chase again, running throughout the day without any rest or talk, though Aragorn noticed that Legolas often ran by Lothiriel's side and there was a sparkle in the elleth's eyes that had not been there the night before.

At around noon, Aragorn and Legolas stopped suddenly.

The Lorien brooch of one of the hobbits was in Aragorn's hand.

'Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall. They may yet be alive,' he said softly.

Gimli did not hear this and said, 'Two days, no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell.'

He rose to his feet and began to run with renewed force. Legolas fell behind for a moment.

'Come on Gimli, Alassiel, we are gaining on them,' he called out.

'My arm hurts,' complained Alassiel, 'I don't feel so good.'

'Oh you'll be fine in a moment,' assured Legolas, coming closer. He picked her up and let her hand hang over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. (This was probably true, for they had not had much food). Alassiel did not object.

Legolas sprinted ahead to catch up with the others, leaving Gimli behind.

'I'm wasted on cross-country,' said Gimli loudly, 'We dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances.' He got out of breath and began to tell himself, 'breathe, that's the key, breathe.'

Night fell and the stars shone dimly in the sky.

'Let us sleep here for the night,' decided Aragorn, 'it seems as if most of our Company is not feeling well enough to go forward.'

Indeed, Gimli was panting and puffing like a horse, Alassiel was asleep in Legolas' arms, looking rather pale, Lothiriel was sweating more than she should be, Legolas was tired from carrying Alassiel (though her weight was next to nothing) and Aragorn was feeling more weary than he wished to let on.

'I will take first watch,' insisted Aragorn and took out his pipe.

There was nothing to watch really. The lands were quiet, too quiet, something was wrong. Aragorn kept watch till Legolas awoke. Then he fell asleep for a while, before Legolas awoke him for the third watch.

The sun rose from over the plains. Aragorn awoke everybody, and they quickly covered up traces of their camp.

'A red sun rises,' noted Legolas, 'blood has been spilled this night.'

The question of whose blood had been spilt was left hanging in the air. Aragorn took the lead once more, following the trail of the uruks; sometimes bending down to listen to what the earth had to say.

By about midmorning they came close to a hilltop, one of the many they had climbed in the past two days. It overlooked lush green plains that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

'Rohan,' said Aragorn, 'Home of the horse lords. Some ill will is at work here. It gives the orcs strength, sets its will against us. Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?'

Legolas stood at the very edge of the hilltop and shaded his eyes with his hands. 'The uruks turn northeast,' he finally said. Then he added in a more panicked voice. 'They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!'

'Saruman…' muttered Aragorn.

Before anyone could decided what further action they would take, the sound of horse hooves interrupted them.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and Aragorn nodded, some unspoken understanding passing between them.

'What's happening?' asked Alassiel 'is something wrong?'

Legolas shook his head and told them to hide behind one of the rocks that lay scattered around.

Just as Aragorn took his place beside them, a huge company of horsemen rode past them. After the last of them passed Aragorn jumped out of his hiding place and the others followed.

'Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?' he called out.

Every Rohirrim turned their horse in perfect timing and they thundered back up the hill, forming a circle around them. They checked their horses, and soon the five hunters had three hundred spears pointed at them. The leader of the men came forward.

'What business do three elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly,' he said. Clearly this man was used to having men obeying his command.

'Give me your name, horsemaster,' said Gimli, not liking the spears, 'and I shall give you mine.'

The leader jumped down from his horse and said, 'I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.'

At the same time three arrows were whipped out of their quivers and three bows were pointed at the leaders head. Then the three elves spoke in unison, 'You would die before your stroke fell.'

The spears pressed in closer. One touched Alassiel's arm, making her cry out in pain and drop her weapon. Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow with his hand.

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' he introduced and began to point them out one by one. 'This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Lothiriel and Legolas of the woodland realm and Alassiel Gwilwileth, daughter of Elrond. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden your king.'

The man took off his helmet. 'Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin. I am Eomer son of Eomund. My company is of those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished.'

He paused for a moment before continuing, 'The white wizard is cunning. They say he walks as an old man, hooded and cloaked. Everywhere his spies slip past our nets…' he turned to look at the elves.

Aragorn answered before any of them could retort, 'We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain, they took two of our friends captive.'

Eomer looked guilty. 'We slaughtered the uruks during the night…'

'Were there any hobbits? Did you see any hobbits with them?' interrupted Gimli.

'They would be small,' explained Aragorn, 'only children to your eyes.'

'We left none alive,' said Eomer, 'we piled the carcasses and burned them.'

A wave of nausea hit Alassiel. She sank to her knees and coughed up the contents of her stomach.

'Dead?!' repeated Gimli in despair.

Alassiel began to cough up blood. Legolas knelt beside her and began to whisper.

'Do you need water?' he asked.

She shook her head. 'Healer,' she rasped, 'Infection from the orc arrows is spreading.'

Legolas stood up. 'She needs a healer, and quickly. We do not have proper supplies to help her here.'

Eomer whistled shrilly. Three horses came forward. 'Hasufel, Arod, and this mare for Rivendell's lady. May these horses bare you to better fortunes then their former masters. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope; it has forsaken these lands. And Lady Alassiel may go to Edoras. My sister Eowyn will help her. But be cautious my lady, avoid darker places, and stay with Eowyn when possible.'

Alassiel nodded her thanks. 'I will call her Niphredil, after my favorite flower.'

Eomer nodded and then called out to his company, 'We ride north.'

Once they left Aragorn turned to Alassiel, gently lifting her onto Niphredil.

'I do not feel right sending you to Edoras,' he confided, 'but I am sure you will take care of yourself.'

'I will try,' promised Alassiel, 'it will be better than exerting myself so much.'

'I will miss you Lassi,' said Lothiriel giving her a hug, 'leaving me in the company of all these people.'

'I will too,' said Alassiel returning the hug, 'and Thiri, don't fight again.'

'You rub it in,' muttered Legolas. He came closer to her to give her a hug. She leaned down, holding onto Niphredil's mane and kissed his cheek.

Lothiriel giggled and Legolas went red.

'Take care lassie,' said Gimli, waving goodbye from afar.

'I will. _Namarie _all of you,' she said and then spoke to Niphredil, '_Noro lim, Niphredil, noro lim!'_

'What did she say?' Gimli asked Legolas once Alassiel was lost to sight.

Legolas did not answer. Before Gimli could press him any further Lothiriel answered, 'She said farewell to all of us and then told her horse to ride fast.'

'I see,' said Gimli slowly, then he turned to Legolas and gently shook him out of the trance he was stuck in.

'Lad, you have to get me onto that beast of yours,' reminded the dwarf, 'I can do many things but riding has never been my cup of tea.'

Legolas nodded silently and helped Gimli onto Arod. He climbed up in front of the dwarf and spurred Arod forward.

Aragorn mounted Hasufel rather gracefully and extended a hand for Lothiriel to take. She accepted it shyly, though she was more than capable of jumping on by herself. Legolas was surprised but did not say anything.

They rode on in silence, making for their destination, which could be seen from afar. Up close they saw a smoking pile of orc carcasses. At the front was a spear pierced in the ground, an orc head on its point.

They dismounted and began to look through the pile with some hope of finding a trace of their companions.

At last Gimli spoke up, 'It's one of their wee belts,' he whispered. Indeed he had found a small burnt and charred sheath of one of the hobbits' daggers.

Aragorn yelled and kicked one of the orc helmets in frustration. He then sank to his knees. Lothiriel kept shaking her head as if to banish some dark thought.

'They cannot be dead,' she kept repeating, 'nor after all that we did to try and save them. They cannot be dead….'

Legolas came and laid a hand on her shoulder, speaking soft elvish words. Lothiriel nodded her agreement.

'We have failed them,' said Gimli, leaning on his axe.

Suddenly Aragorn looked up. 'A hobbit lay there,' he said surprised, 'and another.'

Legolas followed the trail behind his friend. Lothiriel looked startled for a moment and then came back to her senses.

They followed the trail as Aragorn began to look for clues.

'They were followed,' said Aragorn, then moved forward before announcing, 'their bonds were cut.'

He went a little way forward. 'They ran….' His voice trailed off as they came to the edge of Fangorn Forest.

'Into Fangorn Forest,' continued Aragorn.

'Fangorn, what madness drove them in there?' wondered Gimli.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Alassiel leaned on Niphredil's neck tiredly. She could feel the blood seeping through her bandages and the poison causing her to hallucinate and see rocks all over the country.

Thankfully Niphredil knew the way, and was fast; so in a day's time itself, she was at the gates of Edoras. She pulled her hood on in time to cover her pointed ears and the guards let her in when she asked to see Lady Eowyn.

She was led by one of them to the Golden Hall, where she was greeted by the said Lady Eowyn.

'I was hit by two orc arrows and need the help of a healer, your brother told me I could ask you for help.' said Alassiel.

'Who are you?' asked Eowyn, 'and when did you see my brother?'

Alassiel leaned in closely and whispered, 'I am Alassiel Gwilwileth, daughter of Elrond, but this fact should not be known widely, for I am a target of the Enemy.'

'Very well, you can pretend to be one of the refugees from the Westfold. But elf or not, you must see the king first,' said Eowyn. 'And see if you can help him,' she added.

'I will try,' agreed Alassiel.

The Golden Hall was dark and gloomy, and the tapestries were all dusty, though Alassiel could tell they had once been vibrant.

But the sight of the king shocked her. She knew that he could only be saved by Gandalf's aid, and Gandalf was gone. The thought of Gandalf falling into the abyss of Moria saddened her greatly, but she stuck a false smile to her face.

The king listened to her and permitted in a raspy voice, 'You may stay here, Lady Lassi; though I must say that is a strange name.'

'I cannot help that,' said Alassiel, 'good day, my lord.'

She left the hall. Eowyn was outside and she looked flustered.

'Don't go anywhere alone. Wormtongue is tracking your movements; he suspects you are hiding something. And do not talk to anyone if you can help it.'

Alassiel nodded quickly, 'May I have a room to rest in? And I really need to see a healer.'

'Do you mind sharing a room with me?' asked Eowyn.

Alassiel shook her head, 'I just want to rest. Anywhere will do, even the stables.'

Eowyn laughed, 'No, you can asleep with me.' Then she grew serious. And as for a healer, you will have to wait a while since all healers are occupied treating my cousin Theodred. He is terribly wounded.'

'May I see Theodred?' asked Alassiel, 'I have been trained by my father for many years and before that I was trained by the finest healer in the Woodland Realm.'

'If you want,' agreed Eowyn, 'though I doubt anyone could help him now.'

The room where Theodred was kept was dark and not very big. Alassiel saw a few healers assessing him. She looked on from afar, but she could tell there was no hope for Theodred; all she could do was give him another day or two.

She went forward and laid a hand on his forehead. 'Let what grace I have pass to him, 'she prayed to the valar.

And then to the shock of all the healers in the room, a soft golden glow passed from Alassiel to Theodred and he looked a little more peaceful in his sleep.

The glow continued to pass and Alassiel found that she could not draw back, and her healing energy was not under her control.

After five minutes, she fell back onto the hard wooden floor. Flashes of images passed through her weary mind. Gandalf falling into a fiery abyss… Boromir taking those arrows… and visions of the future, or so she thought… Haldir taking a knife in the back in a fortress of stone… Legolas unconscious, his eyes glazed over…

Eowyn rushed forward. 'My lady, what do you need?'

'Athelas,' said Alassiel, almost too softy to hear. Then she realized that they would probably not know what athelas is, she repeated, 'I need kingsfoil brewed into a tea. And till then I need to rest.'

Eowyn half-led half-carried Alassiel to her own room. Alassiel sank down into one of the chairs and took the necklace off her neck. She gripped it in her hand and said as calmly and softly as she could, '_Aiya E__ä__rendil elenion ancalima!' _

The necklace shone brightly. Sighing softly, Alassiel put it back on and said to Eowyn, 'Go sit with Theodred, I will rest.'

Eowyn protested but Alassiel sent her away anyway. After Eowyn left Alassiel curled up in a blanket and closed her eyes.

Sleep came but not without dreams.

_Lothiriel was keeping watch. Her face was streaked with tears, and she seemed to be rather distracted. She was muttering something about how she wished the nightmares would go away. She sat still till the sun rose and then awoke Aragorn. Aragorn awoke the others and they continued to follow the trail of hobbits._

_**Alassiel could not hear what they were saying. She could only see and guess what was happening.**_

'_**Legolas, can you hear me?' she called, but they could not hear or see her.**_

_There were strange tracks that started where the hobbits' trail ended. Aragorn was looking for some sign on what to do next when Legolas came and told him something. Aragorn gave an order and all of them readied their weapons. _

_A bright white light burst through the dark trees. A figure stepped out. Legolas and Lothiriel's arrows vanished in the white light and Aragorn and Gimli dropped their weapons. Legolas bowed to the mysterious person. _

_A deep voice like Gandalf's spoke, 'I am Gandalf the White and I return to you at the turn of the tide.'_

Alassiel sat up. She found herself staring into the eyes of two men. They looked pretty nasty.

At a moment's notice, Alassiel whipped out a knife from the folds of her tunic and made the men back off into Eowyn's closet. Then she shouted, 'Eowyn, Eowyn, help!'

Though she didn't need the help, she still thought it would be wise to have Eowyn around. Eowyn came running in.

'What happened?' she panted, 'I was just getting you the kingsfoil.'

'There were two men,' explained Alassiel, 'I woke up from a dream and they were leaning over me. One of them had a knife.' The elleth felt slightly shaken.

Eowyn smiled grimly. 'Grima may have succeeded in banishing my brother but I am still a lady of the court. Do not worry.'

Alassiel sat on one of the chairs and sipped the athelas tea. Eowyn dealt with the two men, who were, as Alassiel had guessed, the so-called Wormtongue's guards.

The tea calmed her frayed nerves and slowly brought a smile to her lips. Gandalf could still be alive!

Eowyn returned an hour later and said, 'Go to sleep, I will call someone to treat you. We have done all we could for Theodred.'

Alassiel did not object.

The next she woke up was two days later. She heard voices in the Golden Hall… familiar voices…

She got out of bed, and found a new tunic laid out for her. She readied herself quickly and walked down the corridor into the main hall.

There she saw a most welcome sight. Aragorn Legolas, Gimli and Lothiriel were in the Golden Hall. She backed away from the door and continued to look on.

Gandalf was speaking to Théoden. 'To long have you sat in the shadows…. Hearken to me. I release you from the spell.'

Then Théoden started to cackle and by the look of a few guards, it wasn't the king's voice.

'You have no power here,' continued the king's different voice, 'Gandalf the Grey.'

Alassiel realized it was Saruman speaking.

'I will draw you Saruman,' persisted Gandalf, 'as poison is drawn from a wound.'

Alassiel reached for her own wound at the mention of poison and found it neatly bandaged.

'If I go Théoden dies,' cackled Saruman.

'You did not kill me…. You will not kill him,' said Gandalf. He threw back his cloak and lifted his staff.

Grima yelled, 'His staff, I told you to take his staff.'

Gandalf lifted his staff and tried to do what Alassiel assumed was release the king from the spell.

A few guards loyal to Wormtongue came forward to try and attack the company. But all of them could fight with their fists as well as they could with a weapon, except maybe Lothiriel; because she didn't have any siblings to fight with.

Alassiel still looked on from afar, but when she saw a guard punch her best friend quite roughly, she stepped in.

Thankfully, most of the guards chose to ignore her, scared of being the target of Eowyn's wrath. She punched a couple of these witless guards, knocking them down. Then she saw how one of the guards had narrowed Lothiriel into a dark corner, and she remembered the last time she was cornered.

Not wanting the same scary thing to happen to her friend, Alassiel snuck up behind the guard, and punched him hard at the back of his head. He fell over, onto Lothiriel, causing the elf to fall down.

'Thiri are you alright?' asked Alassiel, pushing the guard away and helping her friend to her feet.

Lothiriel shook her head slightly and moaned when Alassiel pressed her stomach to assess the damage the punch caused.

While all this went on, Théoden returned to his old self. His old frizzy beard vanished and his face became fair and smooth, save for a few wrinkles that he had naturally.

Eowyn caught him before he fell forward and their reunion was joyous.

Alassiel had one arm around Lothiriel; who was feeling quite faint now that the events of the past few days had caught up with her. They came closer as to hear what Théoden was saying.

'Gandalf?' asked the king, confused.

'Breathe the free air again my friend,' said Gandalf with a smile.

'Dark have been my dreams of late,' said Théoden, and got up from his chair rather shakily.

'Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword,' suggested Gandalf.

The door warden who went by the name of Hàma knelt before the king and offered him a blade.

Théoden took it and looked at Grima grimly. A scared look crossed over Grima's pale face.

The king went forward. When the guards did not open the door Gandalf called, 'Open the doors, the Lord of the Mark comes forth!'

The doors opened and a cheer went up amongst the crowds.

Grima lay on the pavement, literally begging at Théoden's feet.

'But I've only ever served you my lord,' said Grima, stressing the word ever.

'Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast,' thundered Théoden.

He raised his sword and was going to strike Grima dead when Aragorn rushed forward and held the sword at bay.

'No my lord,' said Aragorn, still struggling with the sword, 'enough blood has been spilt on his account.'

Théoden finally lowered his sword. Aragorn, being the honorable man he was, held out a hand for Grima to take but Grima rudely spat on it. Then without a word he got up and ran away.

The guards tried to chase after him, but the Wormtongue was gone.

Théoden's anger was still smoldering when Hàma took up the cry of 'Hail Théoden king!'

All of Edoras bowed before their ruler and after a few moments, even Aragorn knelt.

Théoden nodded at the crowds, and then seemed to remember something.

'Where is Theodred?' he asked, 'Where is my son?'

XOXOXOXOXOX

'You were treated well, weren't you?' asked Lothiriel anxiously.

'Yes I was fine; though this is not the Rohan Aragorn described to me,' replied Alassiel from her seat. She had already put on a black dress of Eowyn's for the funeral.

Lothiriel was struggling with her gown. Alassiel could not hold back a laugh.

'Come here, I'll help,' she offered.

She secured the gown with a couple of pins, because though Eowyn was thin, Lothiriel was even thinner. Then she moved on to braid Lothiriel's hair in the manner of the wood-elves.

It reminded her of her childhood days in Thranduil's palace, when though there was only a ten year gap between Lothiriel and herself, she used to do even the smallest of things for her friend.

In a few minutes Lothiriel was ready. 'There you go; you look lovely,' said Alassiel.

'Thank you,' said Lothiriel, and looked in the mirror. 'I look so thin,' she muttered.

The two began to laugh, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Gandalf, waiting rather impatiently.

'Do you two want to be late?' he asked.

Alassiel blinked once, and when Gandalf was still there she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. 'Gandalf, you came back,' she cried. A few tears of happiness escaped her.

Gandalf stood her at arm's length and said, 'Well, you look very nice. All your wounds healed I hope?'

'Yes Gandalf,' replied Alassiel.

Then the wizard turned to Lothiriel, 'And you have a few new wounds, eh _penneth_?'

Lothiriel shook her head, 'It is nothing, just a bruise and a few nightmares.'

'Well only time will heal those, though the bruise should be fine if you let your friend look at it,' said Gandalf with a small smile.

Alassiel linked her arm through her friend's and said, 'Gandalf you forget of whom you speak. Ada never let my brothers out of bed till they were absolutely healed.'

Gandalf smiled. 'Come let us go.'

'When did Theodred die?' asked Alassiel, 'I gave him so much energy, I thought that would sustain him long enough for Aragorn to arrive.'

'His wounds were too grave,' said Gandalf.

The funeral was a melancholic affair. Once Theodred was lowered into his grave, Eowyn began to sing for him in Rohirric. Others joined in the lament.

Alassiel could not understand what they were saying, but the song had a powerful melody. The funeral finished, and Alassiel decided to explore the city.

She loved to explore the nooks and crannies of the city and talk to people. As the two friends made their way into the marketplace a guard followed them closely, a knife in his hand.

They had just entered the bakers' to sample some local bread, and he followed them inside. The man took aim and threw. It sailed through the air; but Lothiriel moved before it hit her. The knife sailed on through the air.

Alassiel's back was turned. Lothiriel saw the knife and pushed Alassiel out off the way. The knife embedded itself in her side….

The baker screamed. The customers scattered. Alassiel caught her friend before she fell. The man was already on his way out of the city. He was the men who had been locked in the cupboard by Alassiel.

'Please be okay,' prayed Alassiel. Then she looked at the baker and plastered a calm façade on her face though inside she was sick with worry.

'We'll be needing a horse,' she told the baker politely.

**A/N: Hello everybody!** **I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't like something about it then please do tell me, I'd love to hear your opinions. **

**DancingChestnut: I included your words after all…**

**This chapter is for my mom… happy birthday! **

**Until next time**

**=)**

**AW123**


	17. The wolves of Isengard

**Chapter 16- The wolves of Isengard **

Alassiel was sure that the knife was for her. Not that it mattered, the blade had reached its victim and there was nothing that could be done about it. The baker was too scared to be of any assistance so Alassiel took things into her own hands and carried Lothiriel's unmoving form out of the door.

The thatched roofs of the houses caught the golden rays of the sunlight and made it seem as if the roofs of all the houses in Edoras were made of gold. The sun was high and the sky was clear and as blue as the sea. Such a lovely day… for such an outrageous thing to take place, yet what was to be done about it? The man had already left.

Alassiel walked a little way up the main street when Legolas spotted her. He took one look at Lothiriel and his eyes hardened.

'I may not be on friendliest of terms with her but if I get hands on whoever did this I swear they will regret it,' he muttered.

'Don't worry, she just needs that bandaged,' said Alassiel, 'and take it easy.'

'We leave in another hour. You'd better hurry,' warned Legolas.

'I'll meet you at the stables,' said Alassiel and ran up the path with surprising amount of ease.

In the healing rooms she borrowed a few bandages and secured them firmly across Lothiriel's torso and gently shook her friend awake.

'Is the man gone?' asked Lothiriel in a small voice.

'He is gone yes, but you must rest while you can. We leave for Rohan's fortress Helm's Deep. I am going to talk to Aragorn,' said Alassiel, helping her friend into sitting position. 'Play my harp till I've gone,' she added as an afterthought.

Aragorn was at the stables, talking to Gandalf. As Alassiel entered Gandalf finished the conversation and said loud enough for everyone to hear. 'The Grey Pilgrim they call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. Look to my coming at first light on fifth day, at dawn look to the east.'

He galloped away on Shadowfax, leaving Alassiel alone with Aragorn. 'Some man tried to kill me,' she informed him in the same tone as she might say "I hit my head." 'but Lothiriel took the knife.'

'It is hardly the man's fault,' said Aragorn with a shrug. 'Grima had a hold here for very long. He taught them to fear anything that wasn't from within the walls of the city. And men have always feared people coming from the Golden Wood. It didn't help when Eowyn announced you were Galadriel's granddaughter.'

'What you say is true, yet there must be something you can do,' insisted Alassiel, 'I won't let this go unnoticed.'

'I can tell the king but nothing more,' said Aragorn, 'be reasonable Lassi. The man is gone; even if you report him the king can hardly do anything about it. Now saddle Niphredil and follow me.'

Alassiel quickly saddled her horse and led it out of the stable. Then she told her to stay and went to get Lothiriel.

'We're leaving for the fortress of Helm's Deep. You can ride Niphredil, I'll walk,' said Alassiel.

'Are you sure?' asked Lothiriel.

'Yes, I am, and I want to talk to Legolas anyhow,' assured Alassiel.

Lothiriel mounted Niphredil with surprising grace, and let Alassiel take the reins.

They heard Hama call out over the din, 'By the order of the king the city must empty. We make for the fortress of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures great or small.'

'Is my harp with you?' asked Alassiel in attempt to make conversation.

'Yes and you know that,' snapped Lothiriel, 'do you have nothing better to do?'

'Then bother you a little,' smiled Alassiel, 'not really though if you won't mind I'll go and talk to Legolas.'

Lothiriel shrugged. Alassiel took that as a yes and moved forward towards Legolas.

She walked in companionable silence with him for a while but then Legolas broke the awkward silence.

'Something is on your mind,' said Legolas 'tell me what it is.'

'That day in Lothlorien when you said that you were summoned by _daernana _to say if you wait long enough to watch the elf-lings perform a play. There was more it to it wasn't there? You have been watching me Las, I sense it. You're looking at me as if I could catch fire any minute. What did _daernana_ tell you?' asked Alassiel.

Legolas suddenly found his shoes very interesting. 'I promised not to tell anyone. But I can tell you this much. It was about the prophecy, and you have a more significant part in bringing light to this world then you think. Can we let the matter drop?'

'I see you won't tell me more,' said Alassiel and a hint of a smile graced her features. 'Is it common to talk to Sauron in your dreams?'

'Not at all,' said Legolas with a frown, 'why have you been talking to him?'

'No,' lied Alassiel, 'only in case he decides to do that in a while. So now while you scout I'll just go and see if Lothiriel is alright.'

She walked away without an answer. Legolas walked ahead to a rock. His keen eyes sought the landscape for any sign of danger. Meanwhile two of the riders rode ahead.

One of their horses reared, confusing the men. They looked everywhere for danger but forgot what people mostly forget to do in such situations. They never looked up.

The warg charged suddenly and caught the men unprepared. One of them was thrown to the ground and lay dead in a matter of minutes. The second man killed the warg and its rider.

Legolas looked out over the hill once again. All of a sudden orcs were emerging from all sides. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow and fired felling a warg and causing its rider to stumble.

Aragorn hurried forward and looked at Legolas questioningly, 'What is it?'

'A scout,' informed Legolas, 'wargs, we're under attack.'

Aragorn relayed the information to the king.

'Riders to the head of the column,' ordered the king.

In the back, the women and children were screaming in panic. Lothiriel was going to charge forward but Alassiel stopped her.

'Go, ride hard. You aren't well enough to fight,' said Alassiel, readying her bow at the same time.

'Neither are you,' pointed out Lothiriel, 'but I will do as you say. Will you promise to come back?'

'I promise I will,' said Alassiel solemnly.

Then she stood still only long enough to see Lothiriel ride away into the distance, and then charged front, right where the battle was.

The rest of the world seemed to fade out. Alassiel only knew two things. The enemy and herself. She felled down orc after orc without mercy, not letting even one get the better of her. But even the best, most agile of elves had to tire.

Alassiel fumbled as an orc came too close for comfort. It tried to slash at her stomach but she backed away. She parried stroke after stroke and then the motion became repetitive, action, reaction, action, reaction.

But there came a break which she didn't notice. An orc who still had its mount was rushing steadily towards her. It gripped her from behind and pulled and dragged her on.

Then Alassiel realized what was happening. The orc had lost control of the warg, but wanted to take down one last victim before he died. And he had chosen her.

At the same moment Aragorn grabbed onto the warg in an attempt to dismount the rider, but some part of his outfit snagged, and then time slowed.

The edge of the cliff came closer and closer, and the sounds of battle faded away. Alassiel thought of one last thing. She yanked her butterfly necklace off her neck and threw it sown in the grass.

Then the orc jumped. He landed on firm ground, but when Alassiel tried to escape and land on her feet, she found nothing but thin air.

XOXOXOXOX

The battle has just ended. Legolas looked around. Gimli fingered the bodies.

'Where are Alassiel and Aragorn?' asked Legolas.

Gimli shrugged. 'Aragorn?' he called out.

'Alassiel?' said Legolas as loud as he could.

Then they heard an orc gasping and cackling, close to death. Gimli loomed over him and said, 'Tell me where they are and I will ease your passing.'

'They're dead,' choked out the orc, 'took a little tumble off the cliff.'

'You lie!' said Legolas fiercely. But the orc just cackled and died. Legolas noticed the necklace in his hand and took the Evenstar away. Then he noticed a soft glimmer in the nearby grass. It was Alassiel's necklace. He placed in the palm of his hand and closed it shut.

The elf and dwarf stood side by side in silence. Then the king came up behind him. 'The wolves of Isengard will return. Put the wounded on horses, leave the dead.'

Legolas looked at him in surprise, but did not speak. The king put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and said, 'come.'

Legolas followed, after all what else could he do? But he didn't respond to Gimli's attempt to make conversation. There was a small hole in his mind and heart as if he had lost some part of himself and he knew soon it would grow bigger and bigger and become a void. It was hard on him, losing two of his closest companions together.

Théoden glanced back, but Legolas would not meet his eyes. The elf was deep in thought, wondering how he would break the news to Lothiriel, and to Elrond when he returned home, that is if he returned home.

'We're here,' said Gimli without any excitement.

Legolas spurred Arod into a gallop, leaving the rest of the party behind. The gates opened before them and they galloped right in. Once they stopped Eowyn and Lothiriel came into view.

'So few… so few of you have returned,' said Eowyn, the surprise evident on her face.

'Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives,' replied Théoden, but he could not look Eowyn in the eye.

'Lord Aragorn, where is he?' she asked, dreading the answer.

'My lady,' greeted Gimli. Eowyn looked down at him. 'He fell,' informed the dwarf. Eowyn turned away and left.

Legolas dismounted. Lothiriel rushed to his side as he staggered forward a little. 'Alassiel fell too, didn't she?' she asked quietly. There wasn't a single hint of accusation in her voice but Legolas knew she felt that he should have made sure Alassiel came back safely.

'It isn't your fault,' whispered Lothiriel, 'you couldn't have done anything.'

Legolas sighed. 'Come with me,' he finally said. He led Lothiriel to one of the unoccupied rooms in the fortress, where they could rest for the time being.

Once they were inside the room, Legolas let his composed cover drop. He curled up in a corner of the room and buried his face in his hands finally letting a few tears slip out of his eyes. 'It is entirely my fault,' he insisted, talking to no one in particular. 'I promised Lady Galadriel I'd protect Lassi and told Arwen I won't let any harm come to Aragorn.'

'And Alassiel promised me she would come back safely. And Las you know she never breaks her word,' said Lothiriel firmly.

Legolas looked into her eyes at last. The usually bright green eyes were dull and red rimmed with tears. But she was still smiling, and trying to believe everything would be alright. And maybe she was right. They couldn't just keep moping. There was a battle to fight and the forces of the Enemy would pay for what they did.

XOXOXOX

_Somewhere …_

Every bone in her body ached but she couldn't scream. Her back was on fire and she couldn't move. Her throat was parched and her lips were swollen. Just when she thought the end was near, there was a blinding flash of light, and she was on a high hill, in the middle of twelve thrones. Six on the right and six on the left, the thrones of the valar in the Ring of Mahànaxar.

'Alassiel Elrondiel, welcome to the Ring of Mahànaxar. I am Eönwë the herald of Manwë,' greeted a tall regal figure.

'M-m-y lord,' stammered Alassiel. She curtsied as well as she could but stumbled forward. Someone caught her arm.

She looked into the sparkling blue eyes of a silver haired elleth whose face was so much like her own. She had just met her mother… the Lady Celebrian. Alassiel smiled.

'We have come to tell you this,' began Lord Manwë from his throne, 'that there is a great power inside you, one that is no longer found on Middle-Earth. Within you dwells the light of Laurelin and Telperion, passed down through your ancestors Melian and Galadriel. You must return to Valinor once the darkness is vanquished. And remember this… light always shines brighter in the darkness, do not back down from your path. Farewell Alassiel, you have work to do now.'

'Farewell my lord,' said Alassiel, 'farewell nana.'

Her eyes opened. Her head didn't hurt so much. But her arms and legs still ached. She lay still as the current of the river took her downstream, Aragorn somewhere close to her. Then at last the gentle waves washed them ashore.

Alassiel tried to get up, but found that her legs were too weak. All the same, she forced herself up on her knees to take a look at Aragorn. His eyes were closed and he didn't look too good but he was smiling as if in a pleasant dream.

Alassiel sighed and lay back down. There was nothing she could really do. Then later that day, not that she was sure what day it was, she heard a neigh.

She thought it was only in her semi-consciousness but then the dark figure of Brego loomed over her. The horse nudged her. She pulled herself up onto him and laid her head on his neck. Then Brego nudged Aragorn and nuzzled his face.

Aragorn got up and dragged himself on. Then he rested his head on Alassiel's back.

'Lassi are you alright?' he asked.

'I am fine, just a bit startled, and my feet ache. How much time has passed?' she replied softly.

Aragorn shrugged. 'Two days perhaps, but Brego will get us back in time for the battle.'

They rode for some time before Brego began to neigh impatiently.

'_Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?' _he asked, letting Brego lead them on.

They were hidden from sight by a rock, but they could see what was happening down below. A mass of black was marching towards Helm's Deep. Uruk-hai of Saruman, ready to kill anyone in their way.

They kept a steady pace as Brego led them towards Helm's Deep by a safer route. When the fortress was in sight Aragorn patted Brego.

'_Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nin,'_ he praised.

Then Alassiel sat up straight and strained her ears. 'I hear a horn blast… Thiri is safe,' she said happily.

Aragorn spurred Brego into a gallop. After a solid half an hour's ride, they were before the gates of the fortress, which opened before them without any problem.

XOXOXOXOX

'They're here, they're alive!' cried someone.

'Where are they?' demanded Gimli, 'I am going to kill them.'

He barged to the front and gave Aragorn a bone crushing hug. 'You are the luckiest, canniest, most reckless lad I ever knew,' he exclaimed, 'bless you laddie.'

Aragorn smiled at him. 'Where is the king Gimli?' he asked.

While Aragorn went to see the king, Alassiel stood right there a little lost. She was going to move forward when she stumbled backwards by the force of a small slender frame crashing into her and Lothiriel sobbing into her tattered dress.

'Thiri, I heard the horn,' said Alassiel smiling as she patted her friend on the back. 'I promised I'd come back.'

'So you did,' wept Lothiriel, 'thank you so much.'

Alassiel smiled, 'Now I will go see the king.'

She was on her way to the throne room when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met Legolas' shining blue eyes.

She gave a cry of joy and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Then she drew back and kissed both his cheeks. This time he didn't go red.

'Close your eyes,' he said mysteriously.

Alassiel obeyed. She felt the touch of metal on her skin and when she opened her eyes she found the familiar butterfly back on her neck.

'_Hannon le meleth nin!' _she cried and kissed his cheeks again. Someone tut-tutted in the crowd and Alassiel blushed. 'We should really go see the king,' she said.

**A/N: Hello there! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Life caught up, and I got into reading mode, so I didn't feel like writing… but I'm back now. So how was the chapter? Let me know!**

**Cheers!**

**PS- The next chapter might be a little long in coming because August is a busy month for me but I'll try my best to update. =)**


End file.
